Every Girl Has Her Day
by Toast-Junkie
Summary: Kakashixoc A girl falls from the ordinary world to the Naruto world. Her fear and hatred towards men is persistent, although unnotable by her quiet personality, ressembling much of a child. Could Kakashi prevent her certain path to destruction?
1. Chapter 1

It's always good to have a bit of exercise, especially in the morning. Well, that's what my mum said, but I think she should have emphaised on the fact of the time of the morning, particularly the circumstances. I had spent another night at the station waiting room in the middle of nowhere. You wouldn't call it a pleasant, but at least somewhat warm; compared to some malevolently cold nights I had spent at trainstation with no shelter. I think I have spent about 60 of weekend nights sleeping at trainstations, I should really bring an alarmclock, but then again I come late to everything and an alarmclock has never been a contributor to the cure of my disease. Since I discovered this problem, which has no diagnosis, I have learnt to bring extra clothes with me, chewing gum, deodorant, an extra bottle of beer, my infinite number of head bands and my saviour; redbull

I had gone out with friends, slept on the train and yea, the rest is to say history and of course my drug, beer; was to blame. I think honestly at 20, I should be over this, especially since I've doing this since I was fourteen; and I know it's not pleasant. Six years of experience and I'm still doing it, luckily I live alone or my mother would have a fit about the amount times I go out and seem to never work...oh well fuck off.

Now returning my story, I was running for the first train into the city and I wearing a corset, which certainly contributed to my situation of catching the train. When I felt all of a sudden thud and in which I realised I had landed on my side; on a bed, then the excrutiating pain comes, as the metal of my latex corset pushed against my ribs and my bullet belt and three-rowed triangularspinked belt, which pushed aginst my latex mini shirt. The dirt of my fourteen-hole doc martens spread across the sheet of the bed. Luckily, my stay up stockings, which were black laced, at the elastic part and black for the actually tights part managed to stay up; and it seemed everything in my bag was in tact, I hope, because I have more important things to worry about than that.

Now, turning over, a man with silver hair, his face was covered in a mask and had a blue headband with a weird snail thing on it, maybe he likes snails? He must have lost an eye, because his left eye was covered by the headband, or it's the way he slept. I think it's the latter. He was wearing black boxers, personally I didn't care (considering other girls reactions)...I have slept at enough male friends houses and vice-versa to know they love lying around in their boxers. I could tell you a good few stories of ex-boyfriends, who would live in their boxers if they could. Luckily no erection, that's always a bit creepy...but what can you do, a man obeys his penis.

Now I tried to make my move, slip over him and then make it for the stairs. I take a look at the light wooden stairs, as the doors were open I could see it. I thought, move. When I hit my bag against his head. Fuck, fuck...oh shit my can of red bull. I opened my bag and threw it out and BOOOOOOOM!!!! Now you've done it, I thought to myself. The man jumped out of bed and took a small dagger out. Move, this is a fucking a psychopathe. THE STAIRS! GET OUT! My mind was telling me this, but it seemed my body preferred for me to hypervenitilate. And then I whispered shyly with an extremely anxious look,"oopsi". I am a fucking edjit. Well luckily the red bull only covered 90 of his room.

Now that he had a look at him, he just gave a gaze any other guy would give if he saw a girl dressed like me. He took a step forward and probably thought how in actual fact this isn't such a bad situation after all and his penis telling him you need sex. Move. Move. I couldn't think of anything else, but I was still in unable to do anything. It was like a tennisball had been stuck in my windtube and a gap was made between my brain and the spinal cord. Pepper spray, get your pepper spray out was the next thought. I was against the banister of the stairs and it seemed almost, as though I was going to fall over it.

"Have I reached Heaven? Am I in 'Come, Come Paradise'?" he asked, which looked like a pervy smile on his face through his mask.

Breathe, Breathe and then I screeched, an ear-piercing screech. Now that was done. I was stuck, movement to my legs won't come back for a while, I knew it. These are how my dreams always end-up.

"Who are you? And how did you get here?" the silvered hair man asked.

"I'm..I'm Surma and I..I think I fell onto your bed. Um..sorry about the...red bull. May I mind asking, who you are?" I whispered like a mouse.

"You're really pretty, you look like one of my favourite characters from Come, come paradise."I went incredibly red. I knew, he wasn't a pervert, because he didn't say sexy or beautiful, but pretty. You can tell the difference. He introduced, "I am Kakaishi" And put out his hand. I rather relucantly put out my hand. I guess I looked a bit of my mess, my smokey black eye make-up, made me look like a panda and my red lipstick was faded. My pale, death-like skin was nothing new to me. My black hair band with a small bow was broken, but I fished out another one out of my bag. My purple pink hair was a mess, luckily it's short (only goes up to my chin) and wasn't so notable. I smelt a bit under the arms, but I had some deo in my bag.

"Um excuse me, I don't care, but maybe you should put a pair of trousers on, because you look like your about to ejaculate your penis into something."

"..." He changed himself. During this time, I opened myself a beer, to calm myself down.

"Um, where am I?"

"In my bedroom" Thank you for pointing out the obvious. He continued "Do you want to have some breakfast with me, then we can discuss this properly."

"Um, okay."

After freshing himself up, he asked if I would like to have a shower. I accepted his offer and washed myself and refreshed myself. I used his comb, stuffed a chewing gum to get rid of the stink in my mouth and got into a fresh change of clothes. A black denim mini-skirt with band patches on it with 1/2 leggings and skin colour tights underneath. A neon pink top, which had a square cut and just showed some cleavage and made out of satin. And in my infinite collection of hairbands, I found my black hairband with pink skulls on it.

I brought my bag, and instead of my doc martens, I wore my pink leopard creepers, because it seemed quite warm out there. And went toward Kakaishi.

"I'm late. Do you want to go and have a lookaround the village and I'll meet you at seven again."

"Um, what time is it now?"

"No clue, I never carry around a watch" I sweatdropped

"Then how do you know you're late?"

"Because I'm always late,"he said and gave a smile. You're not the only one, I thought.

"What's the name of this village?"

"The hidden-leaf village...I have to go."

"Bye" And waved a goodbye.


	2. Chapter 2

He was off. Great, I thought. I decided to have a look around his appartment, until he came back. Maybe I could find something entertaining to do...I might get to know him better. I started searching around his appartment and started doing the stupidest things, like cleaning the dishes, washing clothes, I was acting like his maid, but the place certainly felt cleanier and freshier after my benevolent act. Assuming I had spent more than two hours doing his housework. I put some music on, by attaching my mp3 player to his computer and put it on at full blast...after having spent the last 6 years of my life listening to loud music, needless to say; I'm deaf. I looked around for a book to read and let's put it this way, I think he hasn't had sex in a long, LONG time...because about ninety percent of his books are pornos.

My personal opinion on pornography is that you are desperate..and I mean desperate. It's for ugly guys, who just do not have the personality to get a girl. Oh well, I'll be joining the rank, I thought taking "Come, come paradise"...due to its rather sadistic cover, I wanted to give it a try. The picture was I how felt about the majority of the male race and what action should be taken against them. A good kick up the arse. I worked as a dominatrix, due to the good pay and I didn't have to sleep with guys or act seductive to make them have a great sexual experience. I loved it..but I had to start university and that's why I gave up a dream job; to get an education. I started reading it...but got tired and fell asleep. I woke-up again and realised the hunger in my stomach, but I hadn't the determination to get up and do an act of good will to my body. I changed the track on the computer to a song from behind enemy lines, hooked on christ. They're one of my favourite bands, I love crust...the best type of genre of music that exists. Politically music without politically correctness. Telling religion to shove itself up its arse and cops are fucked up people ectera, that's true music.

I decided to get out of the house, found the second pair of keys. I took out my black pouch with purple zebra fabric sewed on the flap from my bag and attached it to my belt. I just put my basic estentials (purse, mp3...) and went on the jorney for food. It seemed easy enough, but the problem was, they had a different currency of money, which meant no food for me. Until Kakashi invites to some food, then I'll be in starvation longer than I thought. I looked around, when I heard a child crying, alone on the street. I went up to it.

"Why are you crying?" I asked the dark-haired child.

"I lost my school group," whimpered the child back.

"Should we go look for them?"

"I was told not to talk to strangers other than ninjas." Okay, what the fuck...I knew I was in Japan due to the currency, but ninjas?

"Don't worry, I won't hurt. I can do something, to prove that I won't do any harm to you, if you want," I continued smiling."I just don't want to see you crying here alone."

"Okay."said the child wiping his tears and smiling.

"What were you doing with your school group?"

"Going to see the hokage."

"Where is this hokage."

"He's at that building there," he said and pointed at this tower in front of a hill, with sculptures of four male faces carved out of them.

"Okay, let's go."

"Thank you, miss"

And we started to walk.

"What's your name?" I asked the lost child.

"Yuko."

"I'm Surma. Do you want to play a game."

"Yes, I really like games, is it a ninja game?"

"No, as I am not a ninja, I don't know any. If you want to play a ninja game, you can show me one and we can play the ninja game one instead."

"That's kind of you Surma-sama."

"No problem."

And he showed me the weirdest and scariest game, where you had to throw shruiken and follow them; which gave me a complete shock when I saw the five-year-old holding up small daggers. I was not going to question the matter in futher, as this world was strange enough; there was bound for something to happen, which would stop my heart. We played this game, and swapped places, but became pointless, when you saw my fitness state. I couldn't run without dying of breathe in the first five minutes. Pathetic, isn't it. And it just came to, me throwing the shruiken and he returning them, although the game came soon to an end, as I almost knocked someone out with my throw. Luckily, we just there.

As we arrived, the boy ran off to be re-united with his school group.

I walked up to him, to say a goodbye."Well Yuko, I'm going. It was nice to meet you. I hope you have fun."

He started pulling me to this man with a scar across his nose bridge, rather tanned and had black hair. He also seemed to wear the same clothes as Kakashi and that head band with the snail on it.

"This is the pretty lady, who found me," he said.

"Thank you for your good deed, as I was afraid he might have left the village,"said the young man with sincerity.

"Um, your welcome," I answered, unsure of myself, thinking, he's a pretty ugly guy.

"Can she come with us on the trip?"questioned the boy.

"The trip is over, you missed the hokage," replied the man.

"I'm going to see him no matter what!" And he rushed up to the tower and I stupidly followed him. I ran up the staircases with an empty stomach and the lack of stamina included, needless to say it was an idiotic thing to do, but my motherly instincts got to me. I saw the boy burst into a room and I followed.

"Yuko, stop," I gasped."Sorry, I.."

"Hey, Surma; did you also want to meet the hokage?"asked the boy in excitement.

"Hello, you're a new face,"said the elderly man in white and red robes.

"Um, hi. um, sorry for the interruption," I said.

"It's okay, I like to meet new people. I think it's important that a hokage gets to know the people he's governing. Don't you agree?"

I directed myself towards Yuko."Yuko, I don't want to be mean, but I think your teacher has been worried about you enough."

"But.."

"It's up to you. Hokage would you like to voice an opinion on this situation,"I said boldy and extremely out of character.

"Well, I agree with Surma. It's up to you. Put it in a situation of a ninja. Do you want to be considerate to your team mates or finish on what you were sent out to do?"

"I think I'd want to be with my team mates," answered Yuko.

"You made a wise and difficult decision for such a young boy, Yuko."

"Thank you hokage-sama,"replied Yuko

The young man came up.

"Thank you, Surma."

"Iruka, what do you think of Surma here; to help you out at the academy? As you have no-one to help you, for about a year now."

"I don't see a problem, expect she isn't a ninja."

The hokage took the pipe out of his mouth and continued,"She could give a social backing to the child. It's something, I feel a woman can deal better with something like that"

"Very well." Iruka turned to me and put out his hand. "Welcome aboard." Half-day here and you have a job, Surma. And there's people who have unemployment their whole life.

"Can I, um start tomorrow as I'm just confused."

"Of course. I'll see you tomorrow at nine at the academy."

"Okay."

My stomach gave the an earthquake of a rumble, due to the lack of food, after Iruka left with the boy.

"Would you like something to eat?" asked the hokage

"I guess, it's just I have no money. Otherwise I would have bought some."

He handed money to me and said,"Here's some money for the way that you took care of that child."

"Um, you don't have to...I think looking after someone is important, and.."

"It's okay, I understand. Let's just say it's a favour in return."

"Thank you," I said and left.

"I found a place, where they sold "ramen", unsure I sat myself down and looked at the money. I counted it and discover he'd given me one million yen, looking at the prices. I realised the money was of less value than I thought, but still a lot.

The man at the counter asked, "What would you like?"

"Do you have anything vegeterian, but without dairy products in it?"

"Here it's some tofu ramen. That will be 2500 yen."

"Thank you." I said smiling.

Then came the booming voice of a blonde boy with three black lines on each side of his face and the most awfully looking orange jumpsuit. How could anyone wear such a hideous thing. A solemn looking boy with black hair and blue clothing; and a pink haired girl with a red dress followed him. All of them were wearing the same headband as Iruka and Kakashi had.

"I'm starving, I really need some ramen."

The solemn boy just stared in annoyance at the boy in the hideous jumpsuit and the girl with the red dress started bickering. It was a pain in the arse, but tried my best to ignore it.

"We still have to wait for sensei."said the pink-haired girl

"But I'm so humgry," answered the orange jumpsuit boy back.

"Here he comes," interrupted the solemn boy.

Then came the one person, who I most wanted or least (I couldn't decide) to see.


	3. Chapter 3

Notably, the food was good, but I couldn't eat anymore, when I saw Kakashi. Laying my eyes on him, I was about to give him a kick in the balls, but due to my reserved way about things; I would just take the situation and swallow up my feelings.

"Ah, we meet again," said Kakashi as soon ashe noticed.

I did not answer.

He ordered his ramen and took out the book, which bared a resemblance to what I had tried to read earlier on today. It wa probably the sequel. Strange, strange person.

"Lady, what you're eating looks disgusting,"added the blonde-hair boy

"Naruto!" warned the pink-haired girl with a glare, but then returned to me,"Although I would have to agree with Naruto; it looks quite unappetising. Don't you like normal ramen."

"Um, it's okay. I don't eat meat or fish or dairy products,"I said.

"Do you just eat carrot sticks all day,"asked Naruto.

"You must lose a lot of weight, because of it," commented the pink-haired girl.

"I don't really know, I have eaten like this since I was ten."

"What's your name?"pondered the pink-haired girl.

"Surma, and you?" I questioned

"I'm Sakura, he's Naruto,"she said pointing at the jumpsuit boy.

"That's Sasuke." Showing me the solemn boy, who she looked at, with admiration and love in her eyes.

"And Kakashi, who seems to recognise you,"said Sakura."Do you know him?"

"Well, we are acquainted. What time is it?" I said, trying to avoid the matter.

"Half seven."said Sakura."Which means I have to go."

"It was nice to meet you, Surma." Although as she left, I got the strange look of skinny little bitch look, which I have certainly received quite few of them in my life times.

My ramen started to get cold and so I continued eating. Sasuke and Naruto left soon after Sakura.

That left me with Kakashi.

"You found yourself around the village. I heard you got a job."

Doesn't news travel fast, I thought. "Yes. Um, but I need somethings cleared up for me. Just explain this place to me, if you don't mind."

He, then explained to me the world of ninjas, hokages and the different villages.

"Um, thanks. Do you mind, if I stay at your place for a while, as I'm in a state of confusion and shock."

"Of course. No problem." Then something occured to me, I'm in the world of Naruto. I never liked those type of animes, the men are too dominating, the girls are made to look like silly idiots, who are either whiny or a stay at home person and always seems to lose to their male counterpart , they also keep their numbers too a few. I remember watching it, because it came between Noir and another yuri anime that I used to watch, before they cancelled it due to the lack of episodes. A pain, but that's the world of business, making a profit.

"I'm going home." And I started on my way home, but decided to stop off at a supermarkt to get some beer and red bull into my system. I bought the stuff and arrived at his appartment. I was really annoyed with myself, because I forget to buy something to read. Great. Now I have to continue with his porno book. I put some music on and read the book, until déjà vû came upon me and I feel asleep. I woke-up and found myself lying next to Kakashi in his bed. My hairband and shoes had been taken off; and luckily, I had the sense to take off my make-up, before I sat down to read.

I got out of the bed and changed myself into one of his shirts and a pair of his boxers and lay mysef back to sleep. I woke-up again at half seven and decided to get up. I changed into my clothes and went downstairs to cook some breakfast, well what I could cook, due to my vegan thing it was always hard to have breakfast, because there was nothing to eat. I decided to make something for him, as I had some sparedtime. I made him some fish with egg noodles and a pot of green tea. I left to get some food for myself.

Arriving back with fruit and soya products, Kakashi was drinking his green tea.

"Did you work as a maid, before you came here?" asked Kakashi, as I put the shopping away.

"No." I sat myself down opposite him.

"What did you do in the place you came from?"

"I was student and spent my time working at a kindergarten and studying English, History and Politics. I went out a lot with friends and lived in a big city called Bremen, but have lived my whole life in Munich. I'm originally Irish. I have no family and have due to circumstance have taken a great dislike towards a majority of men."

"What about those minority?"

"Are homosexuals and so care little to see me naked." Kakashi was a bit unsure of himself, but continued.

"Then why did you dress, the way that you did?"

"It's a free country. Many of my friends dress like that. A lot of them like me don't waeat trousers." He give that thought a smile.

"Why about me?"

"Due to your reading material, and your reaction, yesterday morning. I see you as a man. I would dislike greatly."

"Well you certainly got far in it." Showing me the book.

"What else I'm I suppose to do, I did all your housework, because I was so bored."

"You made me breakfast. Boredom. And you offered me a place to stay without question and this is a favour in return, until I leave."

"That you'll do my housework," he returned and smiled."Now I have no problem with that."

"Could you show me the academy? I'm suppose to be there at nine, but I'll be late as usual."

"Will you pay for my ramen, this evening, if I show you?"he asked.

I didn't answer and waited for him to get out the door.

He showed me the academy and I was half and hour late.

"Bye."

"Surma; you don't to be reserved the whole time."

And off he went.


	4. Chapter 4

I arrived incredibly late at the academy; an impression, which certainly showed my seriousness of the job, but Iruka was understanding due to the fact, that I was living with Kakashi and he was my escort to the academy. Iruka put me into a place, as a minder of the three and four year-olds, they really just spent their time pretending to act like ninjas. This meant, playing games with them and the somewhat typical things you would do with children of that age, but all "ninja-like". During their real lesson, which was two hours each a day. I was given, during that time the wonderful job to watch the older children, which basically means stop them from killing each other of their near non-existence ninja ablities. Due to those exciting two hours, my arms gave the suggestion I was a self-harmer; although in actual in fact I was victim to shruiken and other sharp objects, because I was blocking them off from hurting other children; but my approach seemed to be somewhat uneffective. A better way of putting it, I stopped the children hurting each other, but I was one, who was hurt, instead.

The day was finally over and I couldn't wait to get home, when Iruka approached me for an invitation to eat with him and Naruto. I was in mid-way to decline, but my stomach couldn't resist. We went to the Ramen Stand and I ordered myself a bowl of tofu ramen.

Iruka started a conversation, as I was too exhausted and hungry to even do such a thing.

"Did you enjoy, today?" he asked.

"Um...Yes," I replied. No, those children are monsters, I thought

"How about the shruiken?"

"I..guess you...have to get used to it." I said and smiled.

Iruka looked at me rather ambigiously

Luckily I was saved from further questioning, when Naruto came with the rest of his troop except for Kakashi.

"Did Kakashi go off to buy the new volume of Icha?"asked Iruka.

"Yes," replied Sakura.

"He hasn't finished reading the first volume and it's been out for more than three years and yet he buys each new one,"continued Iruka.

Strange, I thought.

"Kakashi will turn like the pervy old man, when he's older," said Naruto

"Jiriyan-sama, probably,"said Iruka.

"Naruto, you'll probably end-up one as well," remarked Sasuke.

"Shut-up Sasuke,"answered Naruto back.

"You're right, Sasuke," commented Sakura with love and admiration in her eyes at Sasuke. "You came up with the sexy no jutsu and both your sensei are perverted."

"Hi, Kakashi,"said Iruka.

"It seems you were talking about me."

"Oh, it was nothing,"lied Sakura.

He looked at them accusingly, knowing that they were lying, but choose to ignore the subject at hand.

"Surma, remember you're paying for my ramen," he said. I was annoyed, but took it anyway and paid for it.

"Surma, what happened to your arm?" pondered Sakura.

"Um, the children at the school...I had to stop them from..."

Kakashi interrupted,"So you had a fun day at the academy." He smiled. He was trying to provoke me, I knew it.

"Um, the children...are fine. It was okay, I guess," I lied.

"Can't wait for tomorrow then?" asked Kakashi, grinning the whole time.

"Um, don't see why not.."

Luckily Naruto interuppted about something unimportant. I quietly moved myself away to go home and went to the supermarket to buy some. I was never frustrated in my life. I remember the last time, I showed some anger...it turned into a dangerous war and a memory I preferred not to repeat.

I went home and drank a beer.

Kakashi came in.

"Why didn't you say anything back?"

"What do you mean?" I lied.

"Don't try to be oblivious," he said seriously.

"I really have no clue, what you're talking about," I lied and decided to change the matter "Um...Kakashi, is it true that you haven't finished the first volume of the Icha series?"

"Who told you?"

"Iruka mentioned it."

Silence.

"Um, I think you have dyslexia. I can tell."

"What?"

"It's when you have trouble with reading and writing. It's nothing to ashamed of, a lot of people have it..." and I blabbed on about my feel good crap.

"Then prove it to me," he said smiling also being oblivious about it.

"Come here. And read a passage to me from the book." He sat next to me and read the passage, trouble with making out of words and stopping in sentences.

"I proved it to you. I can help you, if you want to improve. I was taught how to do this."

"Before the next book," he said, sounding like a little child.

"Yes, before the next book."

And he smiled, his smile.

And you could notice the difference in his reading, after the first session. It was just weird reading something like that with him.

Although, the feeling of helping is always so rewarding. I smiled myself, glad I was helping him.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, I heaved myself out of bed and tried to wake Kakashi, but that was one thing, I wasn't going to accomplish this morning. I cleaned up the living room and made breakfast for both of us, in which during that time Kakashi removed himself from his bed; and came downstairs, already dressed.

"Morning," said Kakashi and sat himself down to eat.

I got up, as I had finished breakfast and started to clean my plate. Before I knew it, Kakashi had a small dagger against my neck, ready to cut my throat. I was actually going to start to cry, as I felt so betrayed and made me realised, that I should never have trusted a straight man, again. Due to this realisation of betrayal, the adrenaline shot to my whole body and my anger exploded. I elbowed as I hard as I could into his stomach and tried to reach for his dagger, so that I could stab him. I was almost in tears, but managed to hold back. I just thought, why. He tripped me over, but I put my hands in front of me so I wouldn't fall face first on the ground, it would also give me the advantage of being able to push myself off the ground. Then he sat himself on me, held my wrists in one hand aginst my back and in the other hand, the dagger against my throat. I didn't know what to do. I was thinking of all the things I had learnt in self-defense to defend myself, over nine years ago, but I could remember little.

He then whispered into my ear, "Just checking if you knew how to fight, here's a kunai. You can kill me with this." He put the dagger or kunai, next to me and continued, "Here's lotion to hide the wound, which you will inflict upon me." He lay the lotion next to me

He stood up, as I picked-up the kunai and lotion. He smiled. I put the lotion on my scar infested arm and gave him a confused look.

"Just so I don't have to run after you, if you get into trouble."

"Um, thanks."

"How did you feel, when I attacked you?"

Avoiding the question, I walked towards the door and said,"I'm late again." And flashed him a smile.

He then grabbed my arm, "How did you feel?"

"Please, don't..." I almost whimpered.

"How did you feel?" he asked, sternly. I knew I couldn't get out.

"Betrayed," I breathed.

"Again and louder."

"Betrayed," I whispered.

"Louder."

"Betrayed," I said in almost to normal spoken word.

"Louder."

"Betrayed," I said in my normal audiblity.

"Louder and another feeling"

"Would you fucking stop it! I felt betrayed, okay. I was about to cry. And you tricked me..." A tear rolled down my face.

He let go.

"I can't do this."

I can't believed he did this. He wanted to prove that I was woman, that I showed feelings of hurt and anger. I was a happy person, who could take shit. This is me.

I arrived at the academy and decided to not think of the situation. Iruka said nothing about my lateness and I watched the smaller children. When it came to their lesson. I had the unfortunate job of looking after the older children again, but I decided to let them kill each other, as I was not in the mood to get covered in scratches from shruiken. During this time, a child, well to be exact a little girl came up to me as I was sat upon the bench watching the children. The little child was ever so sweet looking. She had adorable green eyes and black hair.

"Surma-sensei," she asked.

"How can I help you?"

"You are very pretty," said the little girl.

"Um, thank you."

"I was wondering."

"Yes."

"It's just that Yuko tried to hurt me, and said, he wanted to help me to get better at fighting."

"Okay."

"He said, I could ask the teacher, if it was his fault. I know I'm not very good strong, it's just that I find it hard."

"Go on."

"And Yuko has helped me practise. He said, he was trying to help me be watchful..."

"Like a ninja."

"Yes, and..."

I thought about it and asked,"Do you think it's anyone's fault?"

"What do you mean?"

"Just think about it."

"I don't know."

"Do you think Yuko was being mean, when he did it."

"Um...no. I was just annoyed, because he's my friend. And..

"And.."

"Don't tell Iruka-sensei, this.."

"Don't worry; I won't. You have my trust."

"I let him copy my tests. I wanted to help him, as he's really good ninja, but doesn't always understand things like village history is important."

"Okay."

"Was it mean of him to try and hurt me?"

"Do you want my opinion on it?"

She nodded.

"You decide. Just think about it. Was he helping you or hurting you?"

"He said, that I could tell the teacher. A mean boy wouldn't say that. I thought, he was trying to be mean, but he was trying to help."

"Surma-sensei. Thank you"

"I'm here to help you. And to keep that promise, I will tell you a secret."

She smiled.

"I think Iruka draws that scar on his face to look strong, and so that you all obey him."

She giggled. "Thank you, Surma-sensei."

She bowed and then left.

This made me really happy and I suggested to play a game with them to help improve their skills.

The game was, that I would throw the shruiken, when they weren't looking and they would look for one each. There would be one less than the number of children in every round and so each time a child won't get one. The child will not be able to play in the next round, until a new game starts.

They enjoyed it and wanted to keep playing, after they were called in to return to class.

After school, I was sitting at my desk to write a plan out for the next day, so that the smaller ones had some more constructive things to do than play. There was a knock at the door, and I turned to see a blonde woman in her mid-thirties.

"Yes, how may I help you?" I asked

"Are you Surma-sensei?" She asked

"Yes."

"My daughter can't stop talking about you. And I wanted to meet you."

"Well, I'm pleased, that she accepts me."

"To be honest, I was skeptical, that a non-ninja was to be teaching at the academy, but it seems I was wrong."

"I understand, if you were concerned."

"I have never seen you before. Do you come from another village?"

"You could say that. It's very far away. I have not seen it for many years," I lied.

"That's very sad. Did you travel alone?"

"Yes."

"For someone, who wasn't a ninja. That must have been extremely dangerous."

"You learn."

"Thank you for talking to me."

"No problem," I said and smiled towards her.

"You shall be a wonderful parent and wife, when you're older."

After this she left.

I was about to leave, when Iruka came towards me.

"You did a wonderful job," he said

"Um, thank you for the compliment," I returned.

"Would you like to come with me for some food?"

"I would prefer, no ramen."

"Don't worry."

"Okay, I guess. I could come."

We went to this lovely restaurant, and I ordered some rice and vegetables. I had some sake, which was pretty nice, although I preferred my beer; but I thought it was unappropiate for the place.

Iruka spent most of the time talking about teaching, I didn't feel like adding much to the conversation. I wasn't really paying attention, when all of a sudden, Iruka asked me a question.

"Why did you start teaching?"

"Oh, um, I like helping people, especially children. They are our future and we have to help them understand others. I want to be a positive influence, I guess. That not all adults are against them. I don't know. A bit naive, I know...but..." I said looking down the whole time at my drink and playing around with my fingers.

He put his hand on mine, and said, "I don't think so."

I didn't look up and pulled my hand away.

"How did you and Kakashi meet?"

"Um, I don't really know."

"Okay."

"Oh no know, we're not..it's just."

"It's okay."

He talked some more about teaching and other things.

I interrupted,"Where's Kakashi's family?"

"He has none, he only had his father, who raised him single handedly. He came originally from the Land of Fire. His father was on a mission, when his comrades were fatal in danger. He had a choice to complete the mission or save his comerades. He chose the latter. The village couldn't understand this and his father was brought to disgrace, which in turn made him commit suicide."

"Poor him."

With this he explained how Kakashi became his sharingan eye, his priority for teamwork and his early establishment as an accomplished ninja.

I felt a newfound respect for Kakashi.

After dinner we left and Iruka insisted to walk me home, although I personally didn't feel the need. Two streets away, before we arrived at Kakashi's, Iruka stopped and asked;"Would you like to come to my place?"

"It's okay, I'm tired."

"You can sleep at my place. It's just here." Pointing at the building on the right of us.

All of sudden, his lips were on mine and it felt disgusting, like when I was... I pushed him away. I put each hand on one side of head and started to shake my head.

"Please don't. I don't like guys. I'm a lesiban. This hurts." Tears started to roll down my cheeks.


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm sorry." And I ran off. I knew it, typical men. I sat myself at a bench and cried. I hate straight men, their penis control their mind, no self-control.

"Surma, are you okay?" asked Naruto.

"I'm fine."

"You look as though you were crying, your make-up is smudged."

"Oh, I was at the fountain and wiped my face with water, because I was really hot. I was trying to clean myself up," Ilied

I smiled and asked,"How was today?"

"Pervy sage was taining me today."

"Do you mean Kakashi?"

"No, Jiraiya-sensei. He trains me. Kakashi is our leader during missions."

"Oh, okay."

"Now, I understand what Sasuke meant yesterday."

Naruto sighs.

"Sasuke thinks he's so great."

"What's wrong?"

He then explained the problem with Sasuke and Sakura.

"That's why our team was a problem and still is," finished Naruto off.

"Naruto, time can only tell. You're only young now. Enjoy your youth. Don't let something silly like love, destroy an intrigruing team like yours. What's the point in life without friends? Loves will come and go, but friends are forever." I smiled.

He smiled and said, "You should come to our training at some point."

"I guess, I could. Tomorrow, perhaps not. But...I guess the day after tomorrow."

"Promise."

"I'll do a pinkie promise if you want."

"What's a pinkie promise?"

I showed him a pinkie promise.

"You can't break this. Then you're worse than scum," I said.

"Yeah," said Naruto and gave a thumbs up. " I have to go now, because it's pretty late."

"Should I bring you home?"

"I'm going to be the hokage and an hokage has to be able to bring himself home."

I smiled. "You're right. What am I saying."

"You're really kind."

"Um...thanks."

"Bye."

"Bye, Naruto."

I walked home and contemplated over today and learnt; children are lovely and straight men are assholes. Although, I will forgive Kakashi due to what he's gone through and still remaining in good humour. I let myelf in and saw Kakashi reading his book. Strangely enough was also listening to my music.

"Do you want to do some reading?" I asked, smiling.

"Thought you wanted to kill me."

"Forgiven and forgotten."

"Ah, a change of heart."

"I guess so."

"Now, let's get started."

I sat down next to him and we read the book; Kakashi kept reading the book. Until I woke-up my legs curled up; my hands were a cushion for my head, which were leaning against Kakashi's shoulder and his head waas on mine, who had also fallen asleep, with the book still in his hand. I looked for the clock, which stated that it was nine o'clock. SHIT!

I gentlely pushed him, but this reaction remained unsuccessful like yesterday and then I tried to push the man, who weighed 10 kilograms more than me. After some pushing and pulling, he seemed to be aware what was occuring.

"Um, Kakashi, I have to go," I have to go. "I don't have time to make breakfast..."

"Don't worry."

I walked out of the door and at the end of the street was Iruka, waiting.

"Hi, Iruka," I said with a smile on my face

"Hi, I would like to apologise..." Iruka began.

"Forgiven and forgotten." Liar, liar pants on fire.

"Um, okay."

"This looks bad, we're going to be both late for school."

"How's things with Kakashi?" he asked.

I spotted an academy pupil and shouted,"Do you want to race your Iruka-sensei to school?"

The boy ran ahead and Iruka ran after him.

Thank god, I thought.

Then an extremely pretty woman approaches me with notably red lips and flowing long black hair. I was in love, but she probably had a boyfriend.

"You must be the new teacher at the academy."

I smiled. "umm...yes."

"Since, you are going to be one of us. I thought, it would be a good idea to get to know you."

"Um, yea...okay."

"I'm Kurenai."

"Surma...um, I'm not a ninja."

"I heard, but the hokage thinks you have a special connection with children. A gift that should be cherished."

"That would be a nice thought, but...I don't know."

"Don't doubt the hokage's wisdom."

"I guess."

"Where do you come from?"

"Somewhere very far away."

"The ninjas must be very different from here."

"We don't have ninjas."

"How does the village protect itself."

"With cold and heartless machines, where the head believes power and money is the center of its concern."

"I heard you have travelled for many years without protection."

"...um, I have to go..."

"Okay, I hope we can talk again."

"Em...okay...bye."

She waved a goodbye, as I speed-walked towards the academy.

When I arrived, the children complained how I'm always late.

I let them complain, until it got boring.

"We're going to do work."

And there was a mumble of groans.

"I want you all to come up with something that has to do with ninjas. A picture, story, a play anything you like."

"But...sensei..."complained Seiko.

"What you do all day...does it have anything to do with ninja?"

"Well, we pretend to be ninjas and try out techniques. I really like that ninja..."

"Well done. You've got lots of things, already"

"But that's fun and quite easy."

"Fun, but is it easy? No, because you have so much to choose from and you only have a week to do it."

They all got really excited and couldn't stop talking about it.

Then came their lesson. I was watching the older children, who they really wanted to play the game, I showed them yesterday.

"I have a new game,"I said.

"But we want to play the old game," complained a boy with black hair.

"You only have to play it once and if you don't like it, we'll go back to the old game."

"I bet the other game won't be as good."

"You will have plenty of time to play the other game."

"Fine,"he said rather grumpily.

"I have here a sticky bomb and it will go off in about forty-five minutes after I pull this string. In this forty-fives minutes, you will try to tag each other with it. The person, who has it last will have the sticky bomb explode on them."

The children laughed.

"And you can start," I said referring to the boy, who complained, handing him the sticky bomb, which I had just taken out the string. Forgetting about the complaint, beforehand; he eagerly joined in with the game. At The end of the game, two unfortunate boys were caught by the first sticky bomb. They enjoyed it all, a lot. It was much the same as yesterday, when everyone refused to return to lessons. Slowly, I managed to send them back in, telling them I had no more sticky bombs left.

"The little ones can't stop talking about your project," mentioned Iruka

I was so happy with their enthuasiam. Then I spotted the boy Iruka raced and I asked,"So, who won you or Iruka?"

"Me."

"As a reward Iruka will invite you to a bowl of ramen."

Iruka looked confused, but I knew he would do it.

"Thank you, Iruka-sensei and ran off to class,"said the little boy

I, then walked off to my classroom, where the little children, were all piling with questions and buzzing excitement about the work, I had set them.

At the end of the day, I was exhausted. I was relieved to see the sofa, where I slept till late at night.

Suddenly, I got the feeling I was being carried and the air was fresher, like as though it was outside. I opened my eyes, to find myself out and being carried by Kakashi.

"Um, Kakashi."

"Yes."

"It's okay, I can walk."

And he put me down. I shaked myself from my sleepiness.

"The others want to meet you."

"Um, which others..."

"The other senseis, those not from the academy."

y


	7. Chapter 7

I dislike writing author notes at a story, as I think it's unprofessional. I would just like to thank the people, who reviewed me. I'm ever so grateful. I have seen many stories, which had reviews after the first chapter, but this was not the case with mine and even after the third chapter, no-one had reviewed. It wondered me, if my story was liked at all. Personally, I would have continued this story till the end, even if I received no interwiews whatsoever, as this story was meant for me. I would like to let you know that I won't be able to update as often as I have done, due to the fact, that I have been neglecting my boyfriend as I have been writing exams, and been home a lot more than I usually am, this meant I had more of a chance to write this story. I will also be away for ten days from Tuesday onwards, to visit family. This will also give me also plenty of time to write more chapters, this will mean a sudden update of four to five chapters at once, when I return

I hope the story is going the way people are hoping. I'm trying very much to avoid another damsel in distress story, as I find that very cliché and unhelpful to improve a woman's role in society. Many of my reviewers seem to point out in some way the originality of the story. Thank you for that recognition, it was my aim to do something different. I feel there are too many stories, which seem to have a similar plot; you know the complete story just by reading the first paragraph or even the summary. I'm not trying to put down these writers, they are free to write such stories and numerous readers enjoy them. That's certainly no complaint either side.

Please tell me if you feel any character is not in their character , including my own and any other problems which may arise, especially if you hoped for the plot to come somewhere else. Thank you.

"Um, okay..."

I arrived at this bar, which seemed was made only for the Jounin, as there was not even one person under the age twenty, although I knew Jounin can be very young. it was only made-up of people with headband with snails on it; I still found it hard to comprehend, that's it's suppose to represent leaf. It seemed I was well known among the ninjas, especially when I was welcomed so kindly, although I have never seen any of them during my time here at the village so far.

A man with the bushiest eyebrows ever walked up to Kakashi and said,"I shall prove myself, today. We shall see, who can drink the most sake."

All of a sudden a man with a cigarette in his mouth interrupted,"You must be Surma. Kurenai met you this morning."

"I...know."

"The students at the academy can't stop talking about you."

"Um...I guess that's nice."

A woman, with her hair in a scrunchie and said with a lot of enthuasism,"You must be Surma! I'm Anko."

I smiled, I liked her. "Hi, it's nice to meet you. What do you teach?" Kakashi looked at my sudden change of character, when spoke to this woman

"I'm in charge of the second round of the Chuunin exams."

"What are the Chuunin exams?" She reminded me a lot of Naruto, full of enthuasiam and energy. This went into a long conversation and so I spoke to her the whole evening, until she left. It was a bit lonely and so I sat there listening into the group conversation of the rest of the Jonin.

Kurenai wasn't there. I wouldn't have mind talking to her, I couldn't find any other females to talk; except for the waitress, but she had to work. I found it easier to talk to females than males, who always think that you want something from them; including homosexuals. A man, chewing what look like a long toothpick in his mouth, gave an attempt to make conversation with me. He started off with the subject of the great-liking from the young children of the academy, but he started to annoy me with his toothpick, which I really felt like poking into his eye. I think, his name was Genma. I spent most of my time, trying to say as little as possible. After the encounter with Iruka, I really didn't what to have another and this was the best way to avoid another; make as little as contact as possible. Another friend joined us and they continued about something to do with ninja fighting, I couldn't care less about. I was shaken awake when, a man with brown hair, in a style much like naruto's and in much the same place, who had a huge scar on his left cheek, who's name was something like Rado or Raido.

"It seems you travelled from far away to come here."

"Yea..."

"Without protection."

I nodded.

"What's it like?"

"I have always wanted to travel so far away, it's suppose to be a very different from ours when you travel across the ocean," commented Genma.

I then made an excuse to leave. I didn't want to lie, as they have been so accommodating to me and I didn't want to deceive them with lies.

I mention this to Kakashi that I was leaving.

When I left and was outside the door. Kakashi was just behind me.

He was slightly tipsy and so I walked with him, just in case.

He kept making sacarstic remarks about everyone, he then mentioned my weird behaviour.

"Why don't you tell them about your homeland?"

"Because..."

"Yes."

"Um, think about how I appeared here..."

He started to become sober. "Yes..."

"I...don't know...I just...would...prefer not to be noticed at all."

"Where do you come from?"

"I think...it's best not to talk about it."

And I walked on ahead.

"I heard about Iruka..."

I stopped and turned and with an extremely voice shakey asked,"Who...told...you?" I was trying to hold back my tears.

"Sakura told me, she was worried..."

"It was nothing."

"No-one gets upset over nothing."

I stood there silent.

"You're my comrade and comrades look after each other and help each other. A friendship relies on teamwork. Do you understand?"

I nodded and whispered,"A friend must understand their other friend's privacy."

"I understand. We won't speak about this, until you're ready."

I nodded.

"Now let's go and read that book," he said and hurried off. I sweatdropped.

The next day, I came use to Kakashi's lateness and understanding for his reason for this idosyncracy of his, so I let him sleep on.

"Naruto mentioned that you are coming to the training."

"Yes...it was," I stammered, completely embarased of this."A pinkie promise."

I have seen him smile in humour, but when he laughed...it was much like an evil laugh, it scared me

"What's a pinkie promise?" he asked, almost in tears of laughter.

I was annoyed at his ignorance; and scared by his laugh but explained, "It's when you promise someone something...with each other smallest finger you hold the other's small finger and you make the promise."

He stopped. "You think I'm ignorant and are scared of my laugh."

I looked at him in silence and said, "Let's continue on your road to life, because you might get lost again..."

"If you didn't drink alcohol, I would think you'd want to be a child again."

I walked ahead, although I had no clue where they were training, in my luck I spotted Sasuke. I followed.

"Don't follow me," he commanded. I felt bad and got nervous

"Um...sorry...it's just that...um..."

"You're an adult. Don't act like a child."

"I thought...you were going to training and Naruto asked me to come watch."

"Fine."

I arrived at the training. "Hey, Surma you came," said Naruto.

Trying to ignore what the others said to me, I answered back,"It was a pinkie promise wasn't it."

"Yeah!" he said.

"Where's Kakashi?" asked Sakura.

I replied,"He got lost..."

She giggled.

Kakashi came and began his training.

"Since Surma is here, we're going to use her for target practise."

"Kakashi, what the hell are you thinking! She's your friend!" argued Naruto.

"You did not let me finish my sentence," said Kakashi. "There will be many missions, where you have to look after a person, as they maybe a target"

"Oh, I get it!"said Sakura."We're going to protect Surma, while you try to hurt or capture her."

"Very good, Sakura. That's what's I meant by target practise."

He then explained, where they would be going and how long it should be expected to take. And we started, I was rather worried, because they looked all so young and I wasn't sure if they could go against someone like Kakashi.

A shruiken was thrown and the fight began, Sakura escorted me off into the bushes, while Naruto and Sasuke fought Kakashi; but then he was off. He was behind us and tried to take a grab of me, but Sakura managed to stop him by putting a barrier. We moved as her barrier wouldn't keep very long. I could see a lot of team work, he trained them well; I understood what Iruka meant. There were several attempts to capture me, but they all failed.

He then began using false imagery. He tried to trick the others several times into helping team mates, but actual fact was trying to get them off guard, although luckily it only nearly succeed. All of sudden, I saw a little girl, who I had never seen before and I ran off to help her. Before I knew it, I was swooped off and in the trees.

"This is very pretty," I said looking at the nature around me. Flying through the trees.

"Many ninjas take that for granted." A thought occured to me of how I felt bad for failing the others, and I really wanted to help them.

I then pretended to act really sick.

He looked at me. "Something wrong?"

"I have a fear of heights." He let me down, which gave me a chance. I took a rock and tried to hit him.

All of sudden he was behind me, out of shock I dropped the rock; he then took my waist with one arm and my neck with the other and held it very close to his body.

He whispered into my ear,"I'm not that stupid."

I started to hyperventilate and closed my eyes The memories came flooding. The reasons for my dislike for straight men. I thought how I screamed 'Stop it! Let go!' It was so real, it seemed I had gone back in time.'

"Go away!" I screamed. I re-opened my eyes. The emotions of those memories overcame me. I managed to pull away and I started to hit Kakashi. I yelled repeatedly,"Stop it! Don't go near me!"

I fell to the ground at his feet and then grabbing, trying to still hit him, in which I slowly stopped yelling. I stopped. Holding still onto his legs; I breathed in and out deeply with much pain in my face.

a


	8. Chapter 8

"I'm so sorry," I whispered still in the same position.

"Don't apologise," returned Kakashi.

I let go and sat myself in front of him and looked up at him.

"I'd prefer not to talk about this."

He was about to say something; when all of sudden the voices of the others were audible. They appeared out of the bushes.

"Now we know that I could never trust youh my book, if it was being hunted," said Kakashi.

"You tricked Surma," said Naruto. "She doesn't know about all those things we know."

"Yes, but you didn't warn her, nor watch what she was doing. She's apart of the team as well. Remember team work," he said. "Now let's practise some chakra. Sasuke..."

I sat in the forest as I watch them practise; I understood what it was meant by Kakashi's want for teamwork. He used it everywhere in life, thinking back to our conversation on friendship and now looking at his training of the group. Naruto spoke about their first lesson with Kakashi, who looked for signs of teamwork; he was dedicated. As I watched them, a new idea for a game came to me.

At the end of the day, we all sat there eating the food Sakura made for us.

"Sakura, this is wonderful," I complimented

"Thank you, Surma," she returned.

Iruka appeared from the forest.

"Hi, everyone," he said.

"Iruka-sensei," shouted Naruto and moved towards him.

I looked at both of them, it reminded me of the relationship between my mother and I. It was very different from this one, but still. My mother was a very weak and fragile character and the way she was treated by other people, it was sickening, including my so-called father, who I never knew. Looking at those two; I wished that my mother was with me now. I had no siblings and so my mother was my only real family.

Suddenly I was interrupted from my thought by Kakashi,"What are you thinking?"

"About back from where I came," I said practically hypnotised by Iruka and Naruto.

He just looked at me, noting with some releasation and then went back to his food.

Naruto stopped and asked, "Surma, are you okay?"

I nodded, still hypnotised by both of them.

They left, because Naruto was still hungry and Iruka was going to invite him for ramen; apparently it was both their favourite food.

"Don't you think that's lovely," I said, speaking my thoughts out loud without releasing it; still looking at the direction the two had left in.

"Surma?" asked Sakura.

"Yes," said still deep in thought.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes."

All of sudden I was snapped out of my thoughts, when Kakashi took my hair band and put it on Sasuke. I giggled.

"Now, wouldn't Sasuke look pretty as a girl," commented Kakashi. Sakura was trying to hold back her laugh, trying to remain faithful to Sasuke.

The look of Sasuke, if only looks alone could kill.

"I have better things to do," he said. He put down my hairband, got up and left. Sakura followed.

I put my hairband back on. We were alone.

"What was the place like from where you came from?" he asked seriously.

I looked down. "A sad place."

"Why?"

"We live in fear...beliefs and trust are used as a tool for hate and power."

"What about you?"

"I guess...I tried to get by. I went out with friends and we'd always drink a lot of alcohol. I slept at a lot of trainstations, I remember doing that a lot. I worked as a waitress at a small vegan restaurant, everyone who worked there were my friends. I guess...all I really had were my friends. I went to univesity to become an English teacher."

"This place, why was it like this?"

"Our history shows that it has always been corrupt. A leader lies to its people, so that his people become ignorant, so they believe the world can never improve or pretends it is."

"Would you like to return to such a place?"

Silence.

"I don't know," I whispered. "Would you return to such a place?"

"I wouldn't know either."

"I can't wait for tomorrow to go back and teach. The small ones are doing a project on ninjas. I can't wait to see what they have done."

"What did you do to them to make you still popular, when you force them to work?"

"I put mind-control pills in their food." I put my hand over my mouth, shocked at myself for saying such a horrible thing.

"You'd have to; to laugh at your terrible jokes."

"It's getting late," I said looking at the dark sky.

"Do you want to get some sake?"

"Um...I guess."

We walked out of the forest and I told him about what I did with the children. It probably gave him an in-sight the reason I became a teacher. I couldn't wait to teach tomorrow!

"I'm sorry, I talk too much about work...um...it's just that..."

"Do you want to be a child again?" I know he asked me that question, before, but I thought he was making fun of me.

I looked down at the ground and stammered,"Is...it because I look...like a child? A lot of people...say that I dyed my hair pink...because a little child would...dye um...hair their favourite colour. It's...not true...I like bright colour. I know...I cut...my hair. They also ...um mention my hairband obession...I look like a little child with my...hair cut."

"What did you just say?" asked Kakashi. I looked up, Kakashi was reading his book. I blushed. I'm so stupid, speak like an adult; I thought, mentally telling myself off. It's only because of those people and what they did.

"Sorry...I'll be quite now." I was a bit upset, that he wouldn't listen, but it was my fault.

Then I heard the biggest yell,"Kakshi!". It was a woman's voice.

He then took me and jumped up. All of a sudden we were in front of a bar. Luckily not the Jounin bar.

"Who was that?" I asked curiously and boldly.

"A parasite," he replied.

I decided not to ask anymore questions.

We went into the bar. "Now, Kakashi. Who is that sexy little thing you have with you?"

I started to worry. It came from an elderly man with white hair and red robes. It seemed he had red paint, which lookd like blood pouring from his eyes. Rather horrific, I thought.

Then jumped in the man with the bushy eyebrows, who was at the Jounin bar, yesterday, who tried to beat Kakashi with the amount of sake he could drink.

A rather strange man,"I, Gai shall prove to this beautiful young lady, that Kakashi is little worth to her. I challenge you to a game of Jenga." When he was speaking he started making the most extravagant movements, jumping around making poses.

I sweatdropped, this man is strange.

"Fine," said Kakashi, not really caring. Rather one-sided, I thought.

I noticed Azuma looked at this, with much humour in his face.

I sat myself down far away as possible from the others; I really did not want any part of this; and I was scared of the old man.

The game began and watched in amusement how Gai tried to show off his skills by making stupid poses, while pulling out each block. Kakashi looked bored out of his mind, but it seemed he cared a bit, since he did accept the challlenge.

Then next to me, a male voice said,"Do you want me to show you around Konoha, while you're waiting for Kakashi?"

I turned around. It was the man in robes. I saw it in his eyes, the look. The look, when he sees the meat he wants for the night.

I shaked my head.

"You are a quite one, but I can change that," he said.

I was trembling in fear, but I could take care of this. I don't want another man to sort out my problems for me. Just what should I do.

He ordered a drink for me, but I didn't touch it. He started talking about something or other, but I couldn't care less. I was just watching how he came closer to me the whole time. The other three were too busy with their game, not to notice.

I stood up and mumble an excuse that I needed the loo. He then grabbed my ass.

"Eek," I whispered and closed my eyes. I couldn't take it anymore. I was about to use the kurnai, but I decided against it because I wanted to prove that I could do things all by myself. I wasn't going to use the help of any man. So I took out my pepper spray.

A scream of pain came from him. Everyone in the bar looked and saw the man.

"Jiraiya," said Kakashi, sighing and had the same bored looking face as usual. "Which girl was it this time?"

Azuma started to laugh.

I stepped away from the elderly man, who apparently was called Jiraiya. I just realised, it was Naruto's sensei or pervery sage. Now I understand what Sasuke meant. Jiraiya actually writes those books and Kakashi reads. Then I thought, would Kakashi turn out like Jiraiya? Should have I trusted Kakashi? I don't know. What happened in the forest? I know he has a rather strange humour, but still...I don't know.

I snapped back into reality when asked,"Hey, what is that you used? I want to get one as well against men like him."

It was a woman about my age. "I received it as a gift." I lied, because it seemed pepper sprays don't exist here. Strange, since televisions and laptops exist. But then again cars don't exist.

I looked at Jiraiya, whose eyes were red and swollen.

"Well, Jiraiya what have you learnt today?" asked Kakashi.

"My eyes! My eyes!" he shouted with pain sobbing bucketfuls.

"And..."

Then he stopped. "I have to take more information!" And marched off, and completely forgot about his eyes.

Strange man, I thought.

Kakashi sighed. "Now, Kakashi! We shall continue on our battle of this eternal war!" said Gai with another pose.


	9. Chapter 9

After that encouter with Jiraiya and the victory Kakashi had over Gai in Jenga, I lying in bed contemplating over everything. Well, actually Kakashi, should I trust him? After what Sasuke said about Naruto. Kakashi read what Jiraiya wrote and liked it greatly. And they were on good terms and considered as friends, both of them a sensei to Naruto. Maybe, now he's being friendly, but later on. What happened in the forest, he was understanding; but what truth could be behind it. Any facial expressions are hidden behind that mask, hiding his true idenity; his true intentions.

He's gained my trust, and could use it to his advantage. He gave me free accomodation without question, not knowing who I am. As I thought about this, how and why did I come here? I couldn't understand it. I ran to the train from the station's waiting room, which was strangely very far away and then I was in Kakashi's bed. I decided to strain my memory to the time when I ran for the train. Then it came to me, there was a man in front of me, although I only saw him for a few seconds, before I arrived in this other world. That's stupid, what would he have anything to do with it. I pushed myself out of the bed and sat against the wall of my bedroom with my legs pulled towards the rest of my body and my arms wrapped around them to hold my legs in place.

I thought about my mother and all the abuse she suffered from boyfriends and lovers. She wasn't a strong character, trying to find love with men, who only wanted her body. She would slave to these assholes. Tears were rolling down my cheeks, as I thought of those times, when things got really bad. The screams and bangs in the next room, as I lay in bed trying to sleep, thinking of ways to help her, but tears only came in return. I was helpless, unable to do anything for her as she went through pain. They never hurt me, until one tried to and she managed to get her strength together and throw him out. She always protected me.

The thought returned why; did I trust Kakashi? He could turn on me. Drug and rape me. I'm an easy target. Nobody would believe me and Kakashi would use my situation to his advantage. I have no-one. His students would hate me and Iruka, well after that night; I know what he's like. I used the shirt from Kakashi to wipe the tears off my eyes. I thought in disgut of myself that I even wore a piece of clothing of Kakashi. His boxers and shirt. I looked like a lover of his.

I decided to get changed and go for a walk to calm myself down. I walked outside into the cool night and walk around the village, but it didn't help. I was becoming more hysterical, all the emotions and memories were overwhelming me. I was ready for a mental breakdown. I decided to walk in the forest, so that my pain wouldn't be so notable by the small number of passers of the night. I then saw a small waterfall, I decided to sit myself by it.

I weeped silently to myself; to rid all the pain and anger I felt. Especially the reason why I couldn't stand up for myself, I used to, but that time was gone. All my confidence was gone...destroyed by men. Everything I had valued, even about myself was gone. Those two policemen. Their penis and domination had destroyed me. We are nothing to them. We make them and that's it. Do all the shit jobs, become a housewife. Earn all the money and can't take it when we think for ourselves. Kakashi is just hiding his true motives, I know it. I know what men are like.

After I managed to calm myself down with that rant about my one and true hatred and sadly; also my fear. I decided to do the most strangest thing and go for a swim. I stripped myself only to my bra and knickers. I sat at the edge of the river and dipped my feet into the water, it was cold; I hesitated, but decided to go in anyway. I pushed myself slowly into the water; I started to shivered, but moved around slowly. After five minutes, I didn't notice the cold. I found the outside air colder than the water itself. It was so relaxing, I used to go swimming in lakes a lot, but never had time now due to the fact that I spent my time either working, going out or sleeping. I never went swimming, I just couldn't be bothered, although I found swimming took the stress off my feet, which seemed always at work.

Suddenly I heard a twig crunch, who was that? I'd better get out, before I get spotted. Before I knew it there was a male figure in front of me. Shit! I was still in the water and he was standing at the edge of the bank. My clothes were there and I couldn't run in my bra and knickers through the village. He was gone, where did he go to? My sixth sense told me a figure was behind me. I started to breathe in and out deeply.

Then there was a whisper behind me, "No need to be nervous, it's only me. I came to check-up on you."

"Kakashi, is that you?"

"Boo."

"Eek"

"You're weird."

"Are you walking on water?"

He then stepped over me as my head and shoulders were the only parts of my body bobbing out of the water. He then knelt down, looking into my face with a smile,"I suppose I am."

This scared me,"Eek."

He stood up. "Your clothes are going to be cold and wet, when you put them back on. You'll probably catch a cold."

"Um, I guess."

"Here's a towel and underclothing."

I wasn't going to ask him how he knew about me being here. He's a ninja. It just annoyed me how he invaded my privacy. I also felt so vulnerable. I wished he would just leave me alone, but like I said he can take advantage of me in the situation. I needed to get out of his appartment as soon as I could, but what I am earning from the teaching, it will take a couple of months. I felt so trapped.

"Um, thanks." I didn't notice till now, but I was trying to move myself away from him.

"I think, I'll go for a swim, as well," he said Shit! I was already scared of him. He could do anything to me now. He looked at me. "Anything wrong?" I looked down and shook my head.

"No, n-nothing's wrong." Translation: Yes, would you leave me alone. I want to swim on my own. And I know your motives.

I swam around for a bit, ignoring him as he stripped himself to his boxers.

"Why are so nervous? Do you fancy me?" he asked with complete scarasm

What a fucking stupid question. My anger was boiling me, but I had plenty of fear along with it.

"No, it's just...nevermind."

I started to swim.

He grabbed me and pulled me towards him.

"I'm going on a mission tomorrow." This is it. No point in fighting, deja vû. Isn't life ironic? I thought

I nodded.

"Would you like to make food for the rest of the team?" I sweatdropped.

I nodded. He let go of me and I just want to

"You're quiet."

I decided to ask the most stupidest question of all time. "Why do you wear your mask all the time?"

"To hide my beautiful face from weird girls with strange ideas." I sweatdropped again. Too much ego, that's males for you.

"Um, okay."

He touched my face. "You're very pretty." I stepped away. He then changed a subject. "Why did you become a vegan?"

"I don't like the idea of slaughtering animals, especially if you're too cowardly doing it yourself. And I don't like enslaving animals to provide food for us and dairy products, especially milk as it makes me feel sick." And then I quickly added. "I'm not trying to convert you or anything."

"You curl up and sleep like a little child." Huh, what? Does he look at me, when I sleep?

"I guess, I wish I had my childhood again," I admitted, looking down again. I thought about that time, when he mentioned my want to be a child again.

"There's nothing wrong with that. I would like it, as well." I looked up again at him in complete surprise, with a big 'WHAT?!' written all over my face.

"I like how children can question things very differently from adults. They describe things differently and see the good in many people. Their naivety and optimism is what I admire. When it's gone, it will never come back. You know too much about the evils in the world. It's depressing to be an adult. You have to accept reality. No faeries or talking trees."

"Now, talking trees would be something."

"I guess, I bet an oak tree could tell me some interesting stories," I said smiling.

Kakashi laughed, "Or some rude jokes."

Wonderful, a child's dream ruined by a pervert, I thought.

I laughed, trying not to be so serious. We, then thought up some really strange things like a pig, which flew and pooped on people, who he didn't like. It was quite fun. I haven't had so much fun since I arrived here.

I looked up and said, "The sky is starting to brightening, we'd better go."

I got out and changed behind the bushes. When I was finished, we walked back, well kind of.

"Would you like to move through the trees, like you did yesterday?" asked Kakashi.

"I enjoyed that."

He smiled. "Very well."

I climbed onto his back. It was so pretty seeing all the creatures waking up or returning back to sleep. I smiled to myself.

We arrived back at the house. It was five and we returned back to bed, but just before he asked, "Did you enjoy the night?"

I smiled and lay myself into my bed. I had a newfound respect for Kakashi, but I still didn't know if I could trust him.


	10. Chapter 10

At eight, I was up and started to make the snacks for others. As soon, I was finished, I went early to work, but my actual intention was to go the long way to the academy, to give myself time to walk there. Kakashi wasn't up, but he'll get up at his own time. I walked in deep thought, until my foot went up against something, I looked down; it looked like a piece of metal. I knelt down, and put my hand on it. It felt like paper and metal. I picked it up. It was a gun, this doesn't exist here, I thought. There was a piece of paper stuck to it with sticky tape, on it was written: Dear Surma, this gun has unlimited ammunition. You don't know me.

I looked around me. No-one.

I always hated guns, they linked to a lot of negative things, but due to the situation I'm stuck in; I guess it wouldn't be bad to have. Ninjas could probably dodge a bullet, so I guess it would be a good tactic to scare them at least, as I doubt they have would guns or at least guns like these. I looked at it, a normal handgun. Since I have never used guns before due to my views on them, I couldn't really tell if this one was any good. It looked a lot like the gun that the two girls in Noir use, so rather feminine. I stuffed it into my little zebra printed purple and black bag attached to my belt. I left and put little thought into it, just I'd better practise.

I was late, again at the academy. I give-up. I'll come never come on time. I came into the room and the complaining.

"Sensei, you're late again," said one of the children.

"Yea, ninjas are never late," shouted out another child.

I looked at them and said, "One, I'm not a ninja and two Kakashi-sensei is always late, just ask his students."

Then another boy piped up,"Yeah, Konohamaru says Naruto always complains about Kakashi-sensei always being late."

"Anyway, I wanted to have a wonder through the forest. There's no point in wasting life. Would you all like to go out into the forest. Then you'll understand why I was late."

They shouted a loud, "Yippe!" and left the grounds of the academy.

As we started walking towards the forest, a little girl tugged at my leggings. I looked down and said with a smile,"Yes?"

"What about our projects?" She asked quietly.

"We'll do them tomorrow."

"It's just that, I thought Iruka-sensei was going to come and look at them."

A big mental OPPS! I thought.

"Oh well! He'll have to come tomorrow." He'll murder me; I didn't even say that I left.

We spent the morning in the forest and the little ones shouted about, played ninjas and talked about their projects. I wish my childhood had been like this, well at least I'm giving it to them now. They don't need to worry about being ninjas the whole time. At lunchtime, I gathered them together and returned to the academy. When I arrived there, an extremely annoyed Iruka was waiting for me.

"Hey, let's have a competition, put yourself into two groups and see which group can pin down Iruka the quickiest." Before I knew it, there was a crowd of thirty three to six-year-old children climbing on top, needless to say Iruka was being suffocated. I know this was completely out of character of me, but being with children it gave me this new boast. This was evil of me, but Iruka was a ninja so he could get himself out of this.

"Hi Iruka," I said. I knew he was behind me as I was used to Kakashi.

The little ones all fell down onto the ground with a big 'THUMP!'

"Surma..." said Iruka, but was interrupted by the little ones.

"Iruka-sensei, Surma should teach us instead. She's more fun than you!" shouted a little one.

Then all the others shouted in agreement.

"Hey! Hey! Don't be so mean to Iruka. He was here before me and seemed have done a decent job without me. He taught you all those jutsus. I can't do that."

"I guess, but I bet if you were a ninja. You would be better than all the other ninjas in the world," said a little auburn girl.

"You'd better go inside and learn, so that you can be even better than me, if I was a ninja," I said.

"YEAH!" They shouted and all went inside.

I was left alone with Iruka. He looked exhausted and his upper part of his body was bent down and said, "I'll never understand these children."

He returned to the academy, in defeat. I followed him back into the academy and took-up my position on minding the older ones.

As I came into the outside area of the academy, I saw Kakashi sitting on the bench.

I walked up to him and asked,"Didn't you have a mission?"

"We finished it."

"Um, okay. What was the mission?"

"Pulling out weeds and picking-up litter from the rivers."

I sweatdropped. "Sounds more like community service, than a mission."

"Community service?"

"It's when..." But then I was interrupted by one of the children.

"Can we play that game you and Iruka did with the little children?"

"I guess so, but you'll have to do with Kakashi."

Before I knew it, they were trying to pin Kakashi down, I was trying so desperately not to laugh, but Kakashi was the one with the last laugh, when he then tied the children up against the huge oak tree. He, still had that look of boredom in his face. Great motivation for them, eh?

"Can we play something, else?" asked a freckled boy in defeat.

I untied them and said,"I have a new game."

"No, we want to play the old games!" shouted the children in return.

"I guess, but don't you want to improve your teamwork."

"Teamwork is stupid!" shouted the dark-haired boy, who complained before about the game, we played yesterday.

Kakashi decided to step in and took a friend of his put a kurnai to his cut and said,"Steal the hidden scrolls or he'll die!"

They looked with fear and shock at Kakashi. I nodded towards him to let go and I'll continue our lecture.

"Now, do you understand why teamwork is important?" I asked.

They nodded.

I smiled, "Now here's the game!..." In the game, they had to stay in the same two teams as before and try to fight amongst each other for a scroll. I should receive it, but I made Kakashi to set up some traps for them.

I sat there and watch them play.

Kakashi stuck his head back into that book of his, he had improved a lot in his reading.

A little girl, who was crying ran from the academy building towards me. She jumped onto my lap and continued to cry.

"What's wrong?"

"Everyone makes fun of my eyes. They're not a normal colour!" She complained.

I looked into her eyes, they were a beautiful dark pink. It was such a pretty colour. I looked at her she was actually a beautiful girl. If I was her mother I would be so proud of her.

"Do you want to know my opinion? I have to say you are such a pretty girl and your eyes match my hair. I would want your eyes, you should be proud to be different. I always tried to be different, I dyed my hair different and wear unusal clothes. It's boring being the same. Sadly, being beautiful is a lonely life. That's what my mother said to me." I smiled at her warmly.

"But, all the boys make fun of me."

"Because they're shy, they really think you're beautiful and all the girls are jealous."

"But you're a girl, you don't know what boys think!"

I turned to Kakashi. "Kakashi, do you think she's pretty?"

He looked up from his book to her. "You're just as pretty as Surma-sensei."

A smile lit-up her face. I was rather surprised by his compliment, although considering last night...

Then Iruka came out and walked towards my direction. He stood in front of me and opened his mouth, but before he could say anything. I asked,"Isn't she beautiful?"

"Yes, she's beautiful," said Iruka half-heartily.

"How about her eyes?" I continued to question.

"They're very pretty," said Iruka, again half-heartily.

"Don't you like the colour?"

Iruka hung his head in defeat, "It's a very pretty eye colour."

I looked at the girl and said,"You'd better get inside, as I think Iruka-sama still has a jutsu to teach you."

She smiled and rushed inside with Iruka following her. He was muttering to himself.

I felt bad, that was out of character for me.

Finally one of the teams handed me a scroll, but we still had time, but not enough to play the game again. So we settled on playing the shuriken game again, after a little quarrel.

Kakashi started to snickered at my somewhat pathetic throwing skills.

"Here, I think I'll let a real ninja take care of the game," I said handing him the shruiken.

The break was over and I returned for the last hour with the younger ones, who just finished off their projects. Some of them started to show them theirs, because they were so desperately proud of their projects.

Kakashi said,"You're a great teacher."

"Um, thanks..."

I just sat there so...dumbfounded.

"Tomorrow, I'll be going on a real mission...so I'll be away for a while."

"Um, okay."

He left, just five minutes before the end of the lesson. This was really strange, why he was trying to be so friendly. At the end of the lesson, a very annoyed Iruka was waiting for me.

This is not good, I thought...

After a lecture from Iruka, I was feeling rather insecure. I shouldn't have acted like that today. What's wrong with me?

Kakashi wasn't home. I went upstairs and lay myself to sleep. I got up and went to Kakashi's room to say goodbye, before he left on his mission.

He was gone. I thought to myself, maybe this is the beginning of the end.

I left his room.


	11. Chapter 11

Time went by and I never really saw Kakashi. We tried to make time for the reading when he was in town. It was just between training and the chuunin exams, there wasn't simply the time for it. Instead in my spare time, I spent practising target shooting with my gun. Sadly, my confidence had been knocked by Iruka, he apologised the day after the lecture.

I went for days forgetting to eat. I felt some sort of sadness come over me during that time, a loneliness. I cried often to myself. I felt confused, but I didn't know what it was. I yearned to go home, a lot of the time. Here I never went out, as I couldn't join in their conversations and couldn't understand them. At home, I went out six nights a week or more. I became friends with Anko, Kurenai, Ayame from the ramen stand and a couple of other women. I met a friendly gay shinobi, sadly he was travelling through Konoha.

I was very drawn and never said any of my opinions, even more than usual, as I was afraid of another bust-up with Iruka an anyone else. Then came the attack on Konoha from the sand and sound village.

I was looking after the young ones, when I was told there was to be an emergency faculty meeting.

"Okay, everyone I'll be gone for a while. No killing each other, when I'm gone. You can do that when I return, in which you can do it safely."

The class laughtered and continued messing about.

I went to the faculty room and all the academy teachers were sitting around the table. They had stern looks on their faces, this must be serious by the looks on their faces, I thought.

I sat myself down and there was quiet.

One of my colleagues started,"There is news indicating, that there's good amount of squadrons making an advance into the squadrons."

One teacher said,"Perhaps we should evacuate the students to somewhere safer."

"Yes, and we have to do it without causing a paniac," said another teacher.

I didn't like where this was heading, but I kept quiet.

Iruka said,"Then let's evacuate the students as soon as possible, and say that it is an evacuation drill."

The decision was made and I couldn't do it. The others left. I sat there, contemplating my emotions.

Iruka saw me still sitting there and sat himself to me.

"Everything will be fine. Naruto, Kakashi and the others can take of themselves."

"I can't do that," I whispered to myself, looking down at the table

"What do you mean?"

"I can't lie."

"You're not."

I looked up at him. "This is what they did where I came from. They lied, when something was wrong. Then many died and suffered."

"That's not going to happen."

"You don't understand, I just can't."

"You have to do it."

"I can't."

"It's the best for the students."

"If I have to lie, I will..."

"You will what?"

"Quit."

"You can't quit at this time!"

I left the room and returned to the little ones.

"I'm sorry." I left the academy

"What I'm I going to do?" I said thinking aloud, looking up at the sky outside of the academy.

I went to the playground and sat myself on the swing.

Quiet. I waited. The gun in my hand.

A sudden rustle in the bushes. I was ready.

Then came the pink-eyed girl, who I came to know as Mukei and Yuko followed

They walked up to me and Yuko asked,"Why did you leave the academy?"

"I quit. You'd better get back, before anything happens," I said

"Huh? What do you mean anything happens?" asked Mukei.

"I'm not allowed to tell you."

"We're not returning till you unquit,"said Yuko and turned to Mukei "Isn't that right, Mukei!"

She nodded.

I looked down. "I'm sorry. I can't return."

"You're always so sad, Surma-sama," said Mukei. "You act happy, but always sad."

"We've all noticed,"said Yuko. "Except for the adults. They never notice anything like that."

There was another rustle in the bushes. I looked up. Not more children, I thought.

A ninja with a different forehead protector of those from Konoha ran towards Mukei, Yuko and I.

I stood up and shouted," Yuko, Mukei. Behind me."

I'm sorry. I shot the gun. He was dead.

"What is going on?" asked Yuko.

"Konoha is being attacked. The academy didn't want to tell you and say that it was an emergency evacuation, so not to create paniac," I said.

Mukei was hugging my leg. "I'm scared."

"Be brave. I will protect you. I shall die, before the enemy even touches you. We have to return to the academy and get to the evacuation cave, before we get hurt."

They nodded. I nodded back.

I could hear, see and feel nothing as we moved back to the academy. Then behind me.

I turned. The two got behind me. It was at least twenty ninjas.

Shit. I raised my gun and pointed. One down. They moved quickly towards.

I missed several times. They were nearly all down, but then one came from behind me. I turned.

He had taken Yuko with his kunai to the neck. Fuck.

"He shall die if you make another move."

Fuck, fuck, fuck. What I'm going to do?

I put down my gun and stepped away. He let Yuko go and moved towards me.

I nodded at them to run, but they refused.

I took from my pouch the kunai quickly, which Kakashi gave me. I had never used it before. It was my only hope.

I stabbed him.

He whispered into my ear as he fell to his death,"You're not a ninja. How are you so powerful?"

I took out the kunai and stood there in shock. I was a cold-blooded murder.

I was doing something, I was morally against.

"I'm so sorry, Yuko."

"Surma, you saved his life," said Mukei and hugged me. Yuko hugged me and cried.

"We have to go somewhere safe. It's too dangerous to return."

"We could use the apple. It's really safe and nobody would be able to find us. The academy teachers have never found us in the apple," said Mukei slowly.

"Apple?" I queried

"Mukei, no grown-up is allowed to know about that!" said Yuko.

"But Yuko, she saved your life and I don't want to die."

"Yuko, we don't have to go there, if you and and the other children don't want it."

"Yuko...please. I think they'll understand. I bet Surma-sama wouldn't tell the others."

"Surma...would you tell the grown-ups, including Naruto and his friends," he asked me.

"I hate lying, that's why I'm here; so no I wouldn't."

"Okay," he said.

We ran back to the playground and into the playhouse underneath the slide. Yuko did some hand seals and before us the sand was removed and a trap door appeared. He opened it and climbed down the ladder into a tunnel. Mukei went down and I followed. I looked around, there was several passages. It was all lit up

"The academy teachers don't know about this."

"Yeah," said Mukei.

"You're better ninjas than they are."

They both giggled at the thought.

"Come," said Yuko. We walked behind him. We talked happily, knowing that we were safe.

We came to the dead end.

Yuko pointed to the ladder. "There's a ladder."

"We'll just stay here, until we think it's safe to climb up. Okay."

They nodded.

This was actually a terrible idea, because if we got taken over by the Sand and Sound village. Or we get caught in the fighting. We'll be fucked.

We sat there for ages, just talking.

Then there was a sudden movement from the trap door. Shit.

I nodded to both of them. I stood ready with my kunai, and my gun ready in my pouch.

The door opened and a jounin ninja appeared.


	12. Chapter 12

"Yo!" said Kakashi, putting up his index and middle finger.

I fell to the ground.

"Surma, we're saved!" said Mukei and hugged me.

"Are the sand and sound ninjas still there?" asked Yuko.

"Don't worry, they're gone. Sadly, we had a great losses," said Kakashi.

It was inevitable, this is the result of any battle.

"Auntie," whispered Mukei. I looked at her.

Her aunt was her guardian. She was in the ANBU.

She began to cry. I turned to comfort her.

"The Hokage died as well, protecting the village," continued Kakashi.

This was hard even for me, but I kept it in. Yuko started to cry and held to me.

Mukei grip tightened on me and crying grew more intense.

I comforted them for a couple minutes. Then Kakashi touched my shoulder.

"We'd better return to the village."

I took Mukei in one arm and held Yuko hand with my other hand as we walked towards the center of the village.

Iruka walked up to me. "Mukei and Yuko were with you."

I nodded. I was quite traumatised after it all.

"What happened to you? How did all of this happen?"

Kakashi broke into the conversation,"She was seen stabbing a sound ninja, which in return saved Yuko's life."

"Yeah, she saved Yuko's life!" shouted Mukei, jumping down from my arm.

"She's a really good fighter!" said Yuko.

"Is that so Surma?" commented Kakashi.

I turned to Kakashi.

"Surma, do you want your job back?" asked Iruka

"Iruka told me what happened to you, so we sent a group of ninja to look for you, afterwards I also heard from ANBU seeing you with her niece," said Kakashi.

Mukei put on a big smile, when she heard about her aunt and she came in from behind Kakashi. Yuko's mother also appeared.

They thanked me continually, but I stood there in silence and just smiled at them. They finally left and I was left with the two Jounins.

I looked down and thought about the acts I had done. I put others in danger and killed.

I walked away. My head was everywhere. I had cried so many times before over nothing, but this time when it was something like this. I couldn't.

"Surma, Surma," shouted Iruka as I felt his presence getting near. "Would you like your job back?"

Kakashi followed him.

I walked towards the playground, where I had murdered the first ninja and picked flowers. The ninja was still lying there, where I had murdered him. I was some kind of monster killing those men. I knelt down and lay a flower on his body. There was tears slowly rolling down my cheeks.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

I walked away and continued down to where the other ninjas were, that I had murdered. I did the same.

They could have had families and friends. And now they had to suffer the pain of a loss of a friend or family member.

Iruka came up and stood next to me. "This is what happens where I come from, when people lie. Lie to them everything is okay."

"It's okay. I understand."

He didn't understand, but I stood in silence. I hated myself for this.

Kakashi's voice. "We both understand. We are both ninjas. We have been trained to suppress our emotions, so that we can kill."

I stood in silence. That's what you call soldiers, mafias and all those monsters from where I come from. I HATED THOSE BASTARDS.

I walked away in silence.

I went to the rememberance of the ninjas, just before the hokage's funeral.

They were selfish, their families and friends suffered their loss. Men were selfish and that's why I have no family and I've turned out like this. Men were always blame to start these wars. It was like that, where I came from and it's like that here.

I traced an imaginary letters of my mother's name on the stone. She deserved it more than these selfish assholes! Tears continued to roll...

"It's difficult to have love ones killed and as well as to kill someone," said Kakashi behind me.

I stood up and walked away. He belonged to those people. He was a man. He was capable of those things. I shouldn't have trusted him.

After that day, I didn't re-take my job as a teacher. I just helped to rebuild Konoha. I didn't really have much contact with Kakashi, after I moved out a couple days after the attack. The elders gave me an appartment. It was a thanks for protecting the two young ones, but also helping out so much to rebuild Konoha.

I couldn't look at my gun, it was too horrible and disgusting to look at.

I then received a job, as a waitress and tried to return to a normal life as possible. I missed my job as a teacher, but it was for the best. I had to avoid ninjas in general. I was missing my old life, increasingly and became even more lonelier. This made me return to the gun and training myself. It was something to keep my mind off things. It was a cure for the depression. I tried to become more fittier and flexible. I thought of the two women from the anime Noir and how they were able to do so much gymnastics, while shooting their victims, flawlessly. Their senses so keen, using them to shoot their victims without them being aware.

These two women slowly became my idols and I yearned to be like them.

Due to this, I would train myself. I was far from their skill and it would take a lifetime of training to be anything like them, but I was impressed with myself.

Then came the news.

I was waiting a pair ninjas, one of which I think I recognised was the guy with the senbon, whose name went completely out of my head.

"What's Tsunade planning to do?" said the senbon guy's friend

I was cleaning-up their table for them to sit down and eavesdropped into the conversation.

"She's not sure. She still has to drop the news to team 7 about him," returned senbon guy

"They haven't told been told yet!"

"It'll be difficult to stop them looking for him. You know what Naruto like and he'll influence the other two."

"That's true."

"And the organisation are people we have to tread lightly on. We know so little about them."

"I thought they only wanted Naruto."

"Copy-cat was sent on an S-rank mission, as a spy. Don't you remember?"

"So he was discovered..."

Kakashi, I thought. I was worried, but he's ninja. This is what happens.

As I soon as I finished my shift. Naruto spotted me coming out of the restaurant.

"Surma-sama, did you hear we're going to be given a new teacher! But we'll have to move somewhere else and do missions there," he said, rather sadly.

I hugged him and he burst into tears. I hate liars and especially something like this.

"I really want Kakashi-sama, not some other sensei," he sobbed.

Something had to be done.

I did the only thing I could do. Go to the Hokage.

"Naruto, I'm going to go to the Hokage about this."

He looked-up, still with tears streaming down his face.

I smiled. "Okay."

He nodded.

I arrived at the Hokage's office and knocked at the door. Nothing.

I opened the door, a crack

A large-breasted woman was sitting at the desk.

"E-excuse me,"I squeaked.

"Come in," she said

I slipped in quietly and stood in front of her. I was a nervous wreck.

There was also a dark-haired woman holding a piglet standing next to her.

"Um,..."

"What's your name?"

"Surma..."

"And your rank..."

"Um...I'm not a ninja."

"Okay, so what it is?"

"Well, um, yea...I heard about Kakashi and I know both he and his team personally. And I think maybe you should tell his students wha happened."

"That's confidential information, where did you hear this?"

"I would prefer not to say...it's just that I was a teacher at the academy and I-I don't, um paricularly like it when adults lie to children. And Naruto is pretty upset, because he might think something bad of Kakashi and, and..."

"I understand, but due to the circumstances we're in, that is are only possiblity I've heard about you and your gift with children." I blushed, they still though that. After what I did. "I'll give you the file to read through, as I don't have time to explain the situation."

"Um, okay, thanks."

"Shiizune!"

"But..."

"The file!"

The dark-haired young woman handed me the file with confidental written on it

I took it and thanked them again. I then hurried off.

I ran off home and began to read-up on it.

It explained the situation with this organisation, called Akatsuki. Apparently a two men called Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki were the culprits. It also mapped out where he's been taking to, an abandoned castle and how it could be infiltred. Apparently, it was too unsafe to send rescuers, as it was covered in jounin ninjas and booby traps. And it would remain so, until further information comes in.

He'll die.

I thought of Naruto's face and the disappointment he would feel towards the Hokage, when he would hear this. I would feel betrayed myself.

Something had to be done.

I will save Kakashi. I will not let any child down.


	13. Chapter 13

The next day, I went to the local weaponary shop. It was pathetic thing was that I had no idea about any weapons, it was like asking a mute and blind person, for directions. So I took things, which I recognised or looked good. I even bought a leg band, like Sakura had to keep her kunai and shurikens in. I brought the items to the cashier.

He gave me a strange look and asked,"Could you show me your Ninja I.D card?"

Shit. I didn't there was something like that. I wanted to keep this quiet about me going to save Kakashi, but apparently it was not going quite so simple. If I asked someone to help, they would question me and stop me. Or in Naruto's case join me.

"She's getting the stuff for me," said a male voice behind me.

"Fine," replied the cashier.

I paid him. I turned around, it was that pervert from the bar.

I walked outside the shop with him and said,"Um, thank you."

He smiled and left. That was strange.

At home, I routed out a plan to get to the hide-out and stacked myself up with weapons and the like, which meant I had to attach multiple small weaponary pouch bags to my belt. I put my kunai and gun into the leg band pocket.

And I was ready.

I used the underground tunnel, which Yuko showed me to leave the village, as you usually needed an permission to leave.

Outside the village, I started to get my bearings and walk. It looked like to be a two day walk, but considering I'm not a ninja and never will be it was going to take me four days. That was far too long, I had to speed up. I needed to find way to get me in there in those two days or less. This depressed me, in four days he'll be dead I bet. I was not going to be one of the liars to children, who was unable to tell them truth and make them suffer in the end and feel...betrayed.

I started to jog in hope that it may hurry the process, although this was not a very good idea, although I had been training. I was still unfit compared to a ninja and was puffing out of after a half hour. I started to walk, although I was crying pratically for air. This was actually pretty embarrassing.

...Maybe this wasn't such a good...I felt light-head...gone.

I woke-up against a tree, it was late evening and I was somewhere else along the path. I looked around. Nobody. What happened? I couldn't figure it out. The second question: where was I?

I looked at the map and started to walk out of the forest onto the path. It couldn't be; it was the...hide out!

I had to be dreaming. I hit my head. No, it was real.

This was confusing, maybe it was some weird ninja put a spell on me. Heck, I had no idea what ninjas are capable. For all I know, they could have put a weird jutsu thing to make me dream of my life and kill myself at the end of it. Or even frame me for blowing some place on the other side of this strange world. Oh well, all I've got to lose was my life through this strange plan of mine.

I entered the hide-out, where the file stated the safest entrance. Sadly, I had no idea, where Kakashi was.

I took the grappling hook and attach myself to it. I threw it to this opening. It took between eleven to fourteen throws to get it fixed on properly and safely. How the fuck can ninja use these weird contraptions? I even started cursing to myself. I was so going to get caught. The entrance a was cramped tunnel between the first and ground floors. I layed myself on the ground, as I would have hit my head any other way. I started to move myself with a flare, which went out after ten minutes. Wonderful and I left the others behind by accident. So I was in the dark and dirty.

I continued knowing there was no other way. I started to sing no way out from new york rel-x (really great band by the way). Strange, I know. But being in this situation and not being a ninja. "No way out, Nanananana," I sung softly to myself. Then I heard voices from above me.

"Can't believe he's still alive," said a male voice.

"Did you hear humming before?" asked another male.

"It's probably Kuzyco. He's always humming to himself."

"Yea, you're right...but it sounded female, that's all."

Oops, I was heard.

I felt their footsteps go away.

Okay, I need a way out of here. I kept moving, trying to pick speed, although I was crawling. Then...too late.

I fell on top of a ninja. I knocked him out. I then with all my will broke his neck with a turn. Crack, ewww. Creepy. I hope it's worth killing all these people to save Kakashi or at least attempt to.

I "tried" to move silently...but I was so nervous, that I kept tripping over. Luckily, my gun was in my hand.

Another thing, I had no idea how to reach there and I didn't even know where I was. I walked along the stone hallway. A figure appeared in the distance, I tried to shoot him. I missed.

Before I knew it I was surrounded by three ninjas. I shot one. Now the other two.

One was blonde, the other a red head. The blonde was coming up to me with a weapon of some sort and the other was doing hand seals. I shot the blonde and tried to shoot the red-hair, but he had an invisible defense wall, it seemed. It was due to the hand seals, I thought. Now do the cowardly thing. RUN!!!

I ran and more ninjas. I used a sticky and poison bomb. This gave me the chance to run up the flight of stairs next to me. Then a voice behind me.

"You're not going to get away that easily." I turned. It was the red head. I came to a carpeted hallway.

I turned left. There was a trunk, I hid in there. I felt the red head's presence go by. I waited ten minutes.

I walked into a room and it was just full of junk. It had heavy boxes of stuff, it looked like a maze. This gave me an idea.

I found twain in my bag and attached it to glass bottles, broke pieces of metal, light bulbs, alarm clocks.

I hid the stuff in boxes. I found a radio and put it to full volume.

Ten minutes later, about twenty ninjas came into the room and scattered everywhere looking for me. I was hidden among the traps.

Crack. I shot where it came from. Crash. Shot. Bang. Shot. It didn't work perfectly as sometimes I shot logs or a clone. There was more arriving. Fuck and I hadn't set up enough traps. I shot wherever I heard footsteps and I was using up all my smoke bombs to cover my traps. If only I was a ninja.

"Can anyone feel her chakra?" asked a male voice

It seemed no had realised that I wasn't ninja.

"How about her forehead protector?" asked another.

All the ninjas seem to be male, that's rather sexist, I thought.

Now to do the stupidest thing ever, shot like there's no tomorrow. I took a smoke bomb and threw it. I took a couple of sticky bombs (I love them) and threw them in where I thought the ninjas were. I started shooting at them. It seemed I killed most of them. Good. Phew.

But the red head. Shit!

I ran out of the room and into the hall. I remembered that there was a main staircase, which brought you directly to the top of the castle.

After what seemed like forever running along the hallway I found the staircase. It was a spiral staircase, which had center free, so I could easily be spotted I climbed to the top, but the red head was still there, he was catching up.. There was a wheel of rope at the top, I tied it to my left ankle and did the craziest thing ever. I jumped from the banister.

He looked shocked seeing me, annoying enough the rope started to twist and so I was twirling around, but I need to get my concentrate or he'll cut the rope and I'll fall thirty feet and I'll be dead.

He started to do hand seals, but one shot. NO! He was still alive. I shot a couple of times and he fell to the ground. He...was...dead. I shouted with glee.

Then I felt awful, I felt good about killing someone. There must be something wrong with me. I felt awful, just like after the invasion of Konoha. I felt sick in the stomach and ashamed of myself.

I shook my head and cut the rope around my ankle and dropped to the floor.

I ran up the stairs again. The red head lay there, he was still breathing a bit, at his last moments before his death.

"Where's Itachi?"

"You kill..led me."

"I'm so sorry about that." Tears rolled down my cheeks. "I hate people dying, it's wrong. But please tell me where Itachi is, I want to prevent another death and much sadness. I do not want to see disappointment and betrayal. Please don't keep this information to yourself, you're going to die anyway, so who's going cause you pain for revealing this information. I'm sorry about your comerades and their family and friends, this will cause them much grief..."

"Who are you?"

"A person, who will not lie to children."

"Go to the top and above there's a loose brick. Climb up and you can creep along it. It should bring you to where Itachi, Kisame and his victim is." He said this at his last breathe. I shot him again.

I kissed him on the forehead and whispered,"Thank you."

I did what he told me, it may have been false or a trap what he told me, but I'll could only rely on my gut ínstinct.

I started to hear voices. One of them sounded like Kakashi's. It was very quiet, but there was sounds of sword movement in a body. I was scared. This man was supposed to be an incredibly powerful. I don't know what to make of it.

"I hate many things, but you know what I hate the most are eavesdroppers, especially female eavesdroppers,"said an unrecognisable male voice.

The stone became weak and I fell ten feet to where I was between a man, who looked like an older, more tired version of Sasuke and behind me, who was Kakashi tied to a cross.


	14. Chapter 14

"Hmmm.." I moaned and shook my head out of the sudden.

"Shall I take care of her?" asked a voice from behind the Sasuke clone.

A man stepped out, or more like a monster, was it perhaps an alien. He looked a bit like a shark. Or maybe he had an accident with fire, which caused his face to be so, well weird. But BLUE! That doesn't make sense, but then again this world never did. I stood up, shaking.

I took my gun from my leg band and shakily pointed it to him.

"Don't bother. She's not even a ninja," said the Sasuke clone. "But she did infiltrate the castle."

Shit, if that blue skinned guy attacks me with that abnormally large sword, well the hope of returning Kakashi would have just gone down the drain.

"Well..."

Sasuke clone nodded towards Kakashi. "It seems you are trying to be a heroine, but you realise you have choosen the inevitable choice of death."

I pointed the gun, shakily.

The blue skinned man ran towards me with his sword, I started to shoot, but he did the usual ninja thing to prevent the bullets from hitting him. Some invisible force threw the gun out of my hands.

"You won't be needing that," said the blue skinned man. He stopped behind me, I turned. He started to move his sword into my personal space. I couldn't understand what he was doing.

"Itachi, she's not a ninja," said the blue-skinned man.

"There's over two hundred men guarding this castle and all of them are dead, Kisame I find it hard to believe that you hired such weak men," said the man refered to as Itachi.

I did not kill that many, maybe thirty at the most. Not anymore.

"I shall make this easy, who is your partner?" asked Kisame.

"P-Partner?" I asked.

"You could have not killed all those men alone. You're not even a ninja and would be defenseless without that strange device," said Kisame. "But I'll kill you anyway."

"No, Kisame. We should enjoy this," said Itachi. He looked up at Kakashi.

Kisame smirked.

I turned to Kakashi, who seemed to be unconcious. I walked up to him.

Then, all of a sudden Itachi was in front of me. He had red eyes, he whispered something. I felt dizzy and then I was gone.

I woke-up, this place was different almost dream-like. It was outside, the full moon was notable. The colours were either grey, red or black.

I stood up, Kakashi was in front of me. He was still attached to the cross, but he was awake. He looked in pain and a bit out of it.

I walked towards him, attempting to free him. A stupid act none the less, because it was probably a trick, but what else could I do.

I pulled at his trousers and whispered,"Kakashi, Kakashi."

"Surma, is that you?" he answered. "You shouldn't be here."

"I don't like lying to children."

"Well, Kakashi," said Itachi, whose voice I could hear behind me. "Do you remember Tsukuyomi?"

I turned to Itachi and he had a huge sword in his hands. He moved towards Kakashi and pushed me out of the way and I landed a couple of meters way from them on the floor. He started to stab him, Kakashi was going to die. I needed to something, but what? Without my gun, I was pretty powerless. I could use my other items, but I wasn't all that skilled in them, but I could give it a try.

I slowly picked myself off the ground and took a small steel ball from the bag attached to my belt. I then threw it at the sword, so that I could knock it out of his hands, but as expected it just dropped a meter way from them.

Itachi turned to me ."You're really a nuisance, but no matter, you'll be dealt with soon."

He then turned back to Kakashi and said,"So how long this time, a week? Or shall we wait until you mentally collapse?"

I walked slowly towards them and did the most illogical thing and tried to take the sword from his hand. I was then by some unknown force pushed away and was knocked against the cross.

"Surma, just stop," whispered Kakashi.

"No, I won't let the others be lied to," I replied.

"Ameratsu," I heard Itachi say.

I was out of it and then I suddenly heard screams, it was my mom. I opened my eyes, I was in our old appartment. What was I doing here? It also looked different, the whole scene looked like it did before with the colours being in red, white and black. I looked at myself, I was at the age of when my mom died, fourteen.

I felt a presence behind me. "I have looked into your open mind and have seen your memories. I shall make you relive the worse memories again and again for the next 96 hours. And Kakashi will watch all of this, but he will be unable to do anything," said Itachi behind me.

I turned around and Kakashi appeared in the same position as before. "Do not doubt this as a typical illusion, the pain and suffering will be the same as in reality or I can make it worse."

He then disappeared.

I heard the screams from my mother and ran into the bedroom, where she and her new lover were. He was beating her and she had blood all over. Two of her ribs were broken.

"Stop hurting mom! Stop it!" screamed my 14-year-old voice.

"Honey, go back to your room," said my mom

"Yeah," said the man grinning and laughing. "Do as your told, I'm going to have fun with mom."

He was going to rape her.

"No!" I replied and ran towards them, trying to hit him.

"What an annoyance," he said and threw me across the room. The pain was so real.

He ripped the clothes off her and began raping her. I started to crawl across the floor and took a book off the table. It was disgusting, watching him doing this, it made me sick. I couldn't believe it, that he was enjoying this. I used the last bit of my strength to jump on him and hit him arcoss the head with the book.

He got off my mom and the bed. He turned to me and started hitting me. I screamed and tried to fight back, but I was far too weak. I thought, I was going to die that day. Then it stopped, my mom, who was naked started to fight him.

"Don't go near my daughter. You can do whatever you like to me, but don't touch her!" She shouted.

He then struck her and pushed her onto the bed again. He then started to taunt her sexually and beat her to a pulp. It was so horrible, I had to run out of the room. I searched for a knife in the kitchen and found one in the drawer and ran back to the bedroom. I ran towards the man and tried to stab him. I then looked down at my mom. Was she? Was she?

"Yes, she's dead. Now all I have to do, is get rid of you."

He cornered me, when there was a ring at the door.

"It's the police!" Came from the door and then I fainted.

"Surma, Surma," I heard from a distance, it was Kakashi's voice.

"Whhhaattt...?" I mumbled weakly. I opened my eyes and stood up. I was at the place again, from where I had arrived here.

"Don't fight back, or you'll just weaken yourself. You're fighting illusions."

Another voice. Itachi's voice. "You seem to know very little about this girl's past, the next two memories will make it hard for her to fight back, even you Kakashi will find it difficult."

"Surma? What is he talking about? What happened, you have to tell me or we won't be able to solve this."

He couldn't possibly do that. "NO! Not those two, anything but those two," I begged. I fell to the ground and repeated that over and over again while crying. "Please, please. Just let me relive this one with my mother. I can't, please don't."

The scene changed, I was with my ex-boyfriend.

He was going to make me relive the two memories.

I cried inside.


	15. Chapter 15

No-one needed to know this...no-one did. I wish it had been buried in my unconscious, so I would never had to think about the memory he had shown me and someone would have told me a fictional reason of why she died, or I simply would have never questioned the matter further about my "missing" mother. I wish Froid's theory of suppressing memories into the unconscious had been true and since it was unwanted for me, they would be hidden never for me to having to unravel it.

I wish I had never come here to this "Naruto-World", it seemed so ridiculous like some weird fan fiction from a thirteen-year-old fantasies. It made me question things, I would have rather ignored. Now I have to repeat the most painful memories, I have experienced in my life...it was just so well "unfair".

After the experience of the male race through my mother's partners, in particular the one that had ended her life, it had been difficult for me to regain trust in them. When I started high school, I met a boy called Cefca, who I had become friendly with. Like me, he was somewhat of an outsider from the school's main social group, but also like me had little care for it. We shared similar interests in literature and music and took the same viewpoint on politics.

"Cefca, are you okay?" I asked him. He was laughing uncontrollable. We were at my apartment; he had just come in, although he should have been here four hours ago. He had started hanging out with this group, who were well-known for taking drugs. He brought me along a few times, when he met-up with them, but I didn't particularly like them, as all they talked about was getting laid, parties and taking drugs. I couldn't understand why he took interest in these people, it was unlike him.

"You were out with Rick and the others, weren't you?" I asked.

"Yeah, it was fucking great! I never understand why you don't come out with us, you are so tight. I can't ever have fun with you, it's all serious with you," he said in a mixture of a tone between angry and humorous.

"You know why I don't like them, but that's not the question at hand…"

"You and your fucking principles! It's always about you! Typical women, always thinking of themselves. I can never have any fun."

"You've taken drugs! Haven't you? I can't believe it, even after the last time, when I bailed you out from the police! I'm sick of it, after finally trusting you and now this! I thought you had finally learnt, after the incident with the police. I hate you so much right now. Our relationship died, as soon as you chose drugs over it. Missing dates with me and leaving me standing there by myself like an idiot. Lying to me, when I asked where you were! It's been like this the last four months. I would like you to leave my apartment and from this time onwards we are strangers to each other."

I tried to push him out the door, but he was too strong for me. He took out a knife and pushed me onto my bed, putting the knife to my stomach "I'm the man and you are the woman. I tell you what to do! You know my bones have been aching for something so long and since you give to other men it, why should your own boyfriend be denied it! I see you take those pills, so it's pretty obvious you're the one lying to me and killing our relationship."

"Please, don't do this. You know why I take those, because of my period pains," I sobbed, while he cut off the sides of my thong under my nightdress.

"Please, stop!" I screamed under my tears. He took my nightdress off. Unclothed, when I was most vulnerable, he raped me.

He left me, all my dignity had disappeared and any chance of rekindling positive feelings towards the straight male race had gone with it. I lay there naked, shaking. I was unable to cry, all emotions were dead.

Everything disappeared.

"Like mother like daughter. Do you remember what happened afterwards, when you went to the police?"

"They said, it was my fault, as I had allowed him into my apartment and he was my boyfriend."

Itachi and Kisame laughed.

"What do you think Kakashi? Impressive history, you must admit. I don't know why she never told you."

I couldn't take it anymore, I ran towards the gun. He was not going to show them the last memory, the most painful of them all. It was due to that memory; I truly believed karma never existed. I'd rather die, before anyone knows about it, especially Kakashi.

I was about to reach out and grab the gun, but Kisame's sword blocked the way between me and the gun, with that I fell before Kisame. But then I felt something, there was still some kunai in my small bag. I grabbed it as quickly as I could and stabbed it right into his ankle and turned it right in. My pain was turning into anger. I took another one and stabbed right between his legs, with that I removed the one from his ankle and stabbed it into his chest, hoping that I would get his heart, sadly since I always had difficultly to tell the difference between left and right. I knew immediately afterwards it was the wrong side. I grabbed for the gun which was above his head and pointed it towards, where I assumed Itachi was, but he was gone.

I turned and saw Kakashi standing there in the middle of a daze. I ran towards him. I tried to shake him , but nothing was happening. I had little idea about medical help. I was completely clueless.

"He's still in my world, while he's waiting to see one of your memories, I'm slowly killing him," said the voice behind him, it was Itachi. I was about to turn around, but something told me I shouldn't. I closed my eyes and tried to rely on my ears, something I had been training myself into, as soon as I could shoot accurately with my eyes on a moving target, but I had far from perfected neither. I put my other hand on Kakashi, to make sure I wouldn't shoot him. I started shooting in hope I would hit him, but I couldn't hear him, but then I remembered. Ninjas are not meant to be heard, that's why what you were doing is completely pointless. How stupid I was being!

I didn't know what to do. I couldn't carry him out of the room and the building, as he was too heavy and I had no idea how to escape here. I needed to wake-up Kakashi.

Then I heard a voice, which sounded familiarly, but I couldn't detect from where and it shouted, "Surma, hit him with your kunai, it will wake up from his trance."

"How can I trust you? I don't even know you!"

"Just do it, either way you've been left with little options."

I stabbed him in the leg, while doing this I felt guilt eating away inside of me, but I couldn't do anything else and so stabbed him again and again. After the fourth stab, I heard life from him. It was a gasp. I cried,

"Are you awake Kakashi? Please tell me, that you are! I can't do this to you anymore."

"Surma, you can stop now. It's okay."

"I-I'm so sorry for everything, but I had to do this," I said sobbing.

"Kakashi! Surma! We have to leave now!" said the voice from previously. It came nearer and then I finally realised who it was. It was the perverted guy, who I had met, when I went to the bar to meet Kakashi's colleagues. Kakashi trusted him, so I decided to follow him, as I had little other options than that.

I turned around to see both Kisame and Itachi. I then looked at my hands, there was blood on them.

Kakashi noticed this.

"You shouldn't feel guilty."

"Strangely enough I don't. They touched the most painful part of me and laughed at it. They don't deserve guilt, nor sympathy from me."

"I'm sorry about my actions sometimes. I didn't know about your past."

"It's okay, nobody was ever meant to know."

"Hurry up!" shouted Jiraiya. "Before the rest of them turn up!"

Jiraiya took Kakashi and carried him, as he was injured. I ran behind him, but much slower, as I wasn't able to ever run as Jiraiya. We escaped, but through a simpler route than the one I had taken.

After running about less than a kilometre, Jiraiya noticed that my athletic ability was lacking and the need for Kakashi to see a doctor.

"There's a small village a half-day's walk from here, who are Konoha's allies and will gladly help us," said Jiriaiya, looking at Kakashi." as you badly need medical help."

With that we started our walk to the village of Tenhra.


	16. Chapter 16

We started our way towards Tenhra rather slowly, as I was exhausted and had had little sleep the last couple of days. Kakashi was also having difficulty due to the injuries to his leg that I had caused, but I was just glad that he hadn't mentioned the stupidity of where I decided to stab him. I felt an overwhelming amount of guilt, after causing so much commotion, but what I couldn't understand: why did Jiraiya of all people decided to save us? I pepper-sprayed him, and with that I hardly knew him, it just seemed so strange. Perhaps I was being egoistic and maybe both he and Kakashi had some type of writer-reader bond due to the "Icha Icha" series. I knew that Jiraiya wrote it and since Kakashi loved it, it just might have made sense.

It had been quiet till now, only with a little talk about the "Icha Icha" series, but due to its subject matter, it seemed to make Kakashi uncomfortable to discuss it and even Jiraiya tried to avoid the subject, although he knew nothing of my past.

"Is Itachi a relative of Sasuke?" I asked, trying to start a conversation

"It's his brother," replied Jiraiya.

I decided to end the conversation at that, as things were depressing enough and the tension was thick, and since continuing a conversation like that was a recipe for making the atmosphere a lot worse.

We arrived at Tenhra, a small traditional village. It looked as though it had seen its fair share of poverty, but the mood of the people did not let that fact get them down and were cheerful and friendly. They had no hospital, but a retired medic-nin called Yuui. He was incredibly helpful and not only checked Kakashi, but Jiraiya and I as well. Kakashi would have to stay a couple of nights as his wounds were rather deep and one was incredibly close to a vital blood-vessel. He was surprised how quiet Kakashi was about it and that he showed no pain from it. He could only house Kakashi alone and a friend of him Tesshu, a young man a couple of streets away offered to house both Jiraiya and I.

Tesshu had arrived to pick us up and brought us to his house. He showed us our rooms. I excused myself from both of them, as I was incredibly exhausted from our whole ordeal. I ran for the bed and fell asleep immediately.

I had a dreamless sleep and woke-up refreshed the next day. I went downstairs and saw that Tesshu was sitting at the table drinking tea.

"You certainly were tired. I thought as a teenager I could sleep long, but you've beaten my record by far."

Unsure, what to answer to that, I asked,"Erm…well, how well late is it?"

"It's six in the evening."

I did a double-take. I couldn't believe I had slept that long.

Jiraiya came through the door and sat down on the table. I moved myself also to the table.

"I will make another pot of tea for us to share," said Tesshu getting up.

"Surma, I checked up on Kakashi and he seems to be progressing well. I think we can return to Konoha tomorrow midday," said Jiraiya.

I dreaded the idea of going back, because I knew that I would get into an awful lot of trouble and the thought of returning reminded me that I would go back to my life as a waitress, considering if I even still had a job. My life had become what I exactly didn't want to be, where I lived for my time off to get away. All I really wanted was to go home, back to my old life, but that wasn't possible. I missed my job as a teacher at the Konoha academy and I wished I hadn't left, but I couldn't bear the shame of begging for my job back, after what I had done during the invasion and now doing this.

He asked what I want for breakfast, I told him of my diet and so he decided to make me a stew of vegetables, rice and tofu. I noticed then how hungry I was, since all I lived on was riceballs dipped in soya sauce during "my adventure" and I hadn't eaten anything since my encounter with Itachi and Kisame.

"Can we go out for a walk, when you've finished breakfast as I would like to discuss something with you."

"Erm, okay."

After my meal, we left the house and walked in silence. There was a small park in the village and we decided to sit at a bench there.

"There's something that you need to know about me and the reason why you've landed here. I know this world is simply a cartoon show in the world where you come from…."

"How do you know about that?!" I was shocked, how could he have possibly known. I told no-one about it.

"Fiction can sometimes be depictions of other worlds that do really exist, when a creator of a piece of fiction, decides to create a new world. They tend to get their idea from dreams. People's dreams can sometimes go into a hole of another dimension and see a world that really does exist. That's why you knew of this world previously before ever visiting it or realizing it actually existed."

"So I can return back to my old life?" I asked excited. I didn't feel the isolation of being the only one, who knew where I came from.

"Yes, but I have to admit something to you. I was the one, who brought you here."

"WHAT!!" I shouted furiously. "I hate you. Why? Why did you do this? I loved my life back home and now you ruined it! I felt alienated, when I came here. Did my feelings about coming here not even occur to you?"

"I'm sorry, but there's a reason behind it. Your mother came here thirty years; she had come here through an accident. She was stuck in a coma and arrived in our world. She was clueless about her previous life and arrived with amnesia in Konoha. In those six years while she was here, we fell love and wishing to start a family. Your mother became pregnant…"

"…with me. So this means you're my father?!"

"I really wanted to see you and meet you, but I didn't know how, until in my journeys I met a group, who had taken interest in reaching other worlds through dreams. They discovered how to see these other worlds and watch them, but that was really it. This was about fifteen years ago and with that I watched your life. I saw what men had done to you and my wife, although my reputation and attitude won't help, I felt guilt. I felt I had failed as a father and a husband. You didn't see men in a good light and it had been a cause to your failing relationships due to the one you didn't have with me. I urged this group to think of something, so I could transport you here."

"Why didn't you come to me?"

"Well, eh, you see I'm still selfish…just in case you rejected me; I wouldn't have the problem that if anything would go wrong, that I'd be stuck in your world knowing no-one…"

"Does this mean I can't return to my own world?"

"I'll finish my story and then we'll talk about that," said Jiraiya and I gave a slight look of annoyance, but gave a nod of permission to continue. "Well this group eventually came up with an idea of transporting you, but they were unsure if it would work. They decided to give it try, but it didn't work. After that attempt they tried repeatedly, but it didn't seem to work, but you had disappeared out of your world. They didn't realise the possibility of the person arriving in another part of the world. Afraid of what would happen, if I found out that I might have lost my daughter to another world besides your own and mine, they told me they were going to stop looking at other worlds and leave it. I was disappointed and forgot the idea."

"So how did you recognise me?"

"Well it was at the bar, when you used that pepper spray on me, I realised who you were. I couldn't remember why you looked so familiar to me and when you used it, it struck me! It was you! You had come to our world. I was unsure how to approach you, after the encounter in the bar and knowing how fragile you were, I tried to come up with a plan. I left you with that gun, in hope that you would appreciate it, as I've notice you like to be a strong and independent and would prefer to fight your own battles. It was easy to use and you didn't need to be a ninja to carry one. After Konoha was attacked, I was afraid you had died, but I couldn't find you among the dead and thought you might have disappeared. Only after hearing about your outburst over Kakashi's disappearance I found that you were still in the village. I still didn't know how to tell you about myself, but after watching and noticing what you were planning, I decided to help you."

"So you were the one, who helped me when I went to buy the ninja and when I was at Kisame's and Itachi's hideout. You killed all those ninjas, no wondered it seemed so easy."

"I'm sorry, that I haven't been a great Dad, but I love you and I loved your mother."

"I really don't know what I should say or even think now. I hate you for what you've done, but I know it was out of love. It shows how much you loved my mother, something I think no other man has ever done for her. I feel I understand your position, but in someway I feel I can't."

I hugged him and we stood there for a few moments hugging.

"Do you want to return to your world?"

"I'm not sure. I would like to spend time with you, now that I have met you. But I have a life back there, whereas here I live only to survive and feel it's worth little. I would like to think about it, before I make a decision."

"You can return at any time, but the problem I don't know where you'll arrive in your world. I have gotten in contact with the group again and they are trying to fix that problem."

"I can wait."

"Good, I think we should go back to Tesshu's."

We left. I was confused, unsure what to do. Do I really want to return? Somehow I was going off the idea. I had family here, something that I had sorely missed, since I was fourteen. Maybe through Jiraiya I could get a better job, meet other people, find new friends and start a real life here. Was I running away from my old life? But what was I running away from?


End file.
